Zootropolis
by RelativityTargaryen
Summary: Zootopia finalmente es la ciudad utopica que prometía ser desde el comienzo, Judy y Nick han hecho posible eso, pero nada dura para siempre. Se sabe que antes de los animales, habia una especie desconocida para la animalidad, la cual, se presume se extinguió hace millones de años... O eso creían los cientificos. (M por muchas cosas).
1. Prologo

Animales.  
Los animales hemos dominado durante millones de años en el planeta, nuestros avances tecnologicos nos han hecho tener la vida que tenemos ahora.  
Pero hay una interrogante: ¿Quienes estuvieron detras de nosotros?  
En el territorio de Camegipto, se hallan enormes piramides en el centro del desierto del Sahara. En Lobexico, se encuentran otro tipo de piramides junto con extraños santuarios, en Alperú, hay templos en las montañas de Machu Pichu, segun muestran las inscripciones de las estructuras.  
Algo que desconocemos es que especie vivía en estos antiguos templos, en viejos codices lobexicanos, se puede definir como una criatura sin casi pelaje, en geroglificos se representan como una criatura sin hocico, casi sin pelaje, y con patas de dedos largos.  
No se sabe a ciencia cierta como se llaman estas antiguas criaturas que dominaron el mundo antes de nosotros.  
Pero algo que se acerca al descubrimiento de su nombre, es un libro antiguo, de nombre "The Maze Runner" de James Dashner, un apellido extraño, la obra se trata de unos jovenes de esta especie quienes tratan de escapar de un laberinto infestado de criaturas que persiguen a los jovenes. Esta obra pronto saldra a la venta para jovenes lectores.  
Regresando al tema, los cientificos han hallado este libro de hace millones de años, y aun se conserva en buen estado el texto. Se encotró en los cimientos te lo que parece ser una casa.  
¿Que seran entas criaturas? ¿Como habra sido su vida? Y la interrogante mas importante ¿Sera que hay alguna aun?

...

El profesor, quien era un alce, le puso pausa al documental.  
"Muy bien jovenes" dijo el profesor "Con los apuntes de este documental que acabamos de ver y una investigación de parte vuestra, hagan un ensayo de 1000 palabras para el miercoles"  
"Si profesor" dijeron los alumnos.  
"Muy bien" dijo el alce "Pueden retirarse, buen fin de semana alumnos"  
Dicho esto los alumnos se retiraron del salon de historia, menos una, una loba gris, con ojos verdes, hocico medio, detalles gris claro y un mechon purpura en el pelaje de su cabeza, llevaba puesta una blusa azul marino con tres franjas en la costilla derecha color celeste, unos jeans de mezclilla azul y un reloj de pulsera.  
Ya cuando el profesor iba a salir, la loba le intercepta.  
"Profesor Mooseberk" le llamó la loba. El nombrado volteó.  
"Jade Villalobos" le dijo con un poco de decepción "No me ha entregado su resumen aun"  
"Lo se, deme mas tiempo" dijo con un tono de vergüenza "Es que no me ha dado..."  
"¿No te ha dado tiempo?" dijo Mooseberk anticipando las palabras de Jade "Eso mismo me dijiste el martes, y te llegué a ver con De la Barrera y Locke en el parque esa misma tarde"  
"Si, pero..." no pudo terminar.  
"Pero nada" dijo el alce "Quiero hablar con tu hermano el lunes"  
A Jade le recorrió un escalofrio.  
"Ah, y si no me entregas el resumen y el ensayo para el miercoles, puedes olvidarte de entrar a esta clase" dijo Mooseberk, haciendo que la loba bajara sus orejas con miedo "Puede retirarse"  
Jade salió a paso veloz por el piso de madera, tras salir por la puerta del salon al patio del campus se pegó a la pared con la respiración agitada. Quería llorar.  
Cuando finalmente se calmó se levantó del suelo, con su cola arrastrandose por el cesped, llegó en donde estaba otro animal, un lobo mexicano con ojos avellanos, hocico, medio-afilado y un par de colmillos saliendo desde el labio superiór. Llevaba puesta una polo negra, jeans y una gorra de los Wildies, un equipo de Soccer, en la pata izquierda. Cuando divisó a Jade, le saludó con la pata que tenía libre.  
"¡Jade!" le gritó el canido.  
Jade sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba el otro lobo.  
"Hola Alexis" dijo con una sonrisa.  
"¿Te regañó, verdad?" dijo Alexis seriamente.  
"Si" dijo borrando la sonrisa y cambiandola por un rostro melancolico "El no entiende por lo que pasamos yo y mi hermano"  
"No te preocupes por eso" le dijo Alexis tratando de consolarla "Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda"  
"Gracias" dijo abrazando a Alexis.  
El lobo mexicano fue tomado por sorpresa por el abrazo, pero luego correspondió para consolarla, para el, Jade era como su hermana, pero aunque no lo percibía, Jade sentía algo mas por el lobo, un sentimiento que iba mas alla de la amistad.  
Ellos no se daban cuenta que en las sombras de unos arbustos, había una figura encapuchada viendolos.  
"Asi que esta era la Universidad de California" dijo la figura viendo las estructuras.  
Volteó a ver a los lobos, este sonrió.  
"Que tiernos se ven esos dos" entonces sacó un amuleto de su bolsillo, su rostro paso a uno melancolico "Me hubiera gustado que vieras esto Rebecca"  
Tras ver en su pasado y soltar unas lagrimas decidió irse, se adentró en los arbustos para desaparecer en estos, haciendo ruidos de pisadas que alertaron a los lobos.  
"¿Oiste eso?" Le preguntó Jade a Alexis rompiendo el abrazo, algo asustada.  
"Quiza solo fue el viento" dijo el lobo mexicano con tranquilidad "Sera mejor que nos vayamos"  
"Si, tienes razon" respondió Jade.  
Dicho esto, ambos lobos se dirigieron a la calle para esperar un tren que los llevara de vuelta a Zootopia. Jade reflexionaba en su mente, ese era un sonido de pisadas, no de viento, alguien los estaba viendo, entonces volteó a ver a Alexis, quien veía videos en el ZooTube con audifonos, la loba gris le veía con amor y nerviosismo a la vez, cuando Alexis volteó a verla, esta bajó la mirada con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro. Alexis solo rió.  
Cuando el tren llegó a la estación de la Universidad de Zootopia, ambos lobos subieron al tren, todas las presas les miraban con temor, Zootopia estaba en una crisis en ese entonces, los depredadores se volvian salvajes sin razon aparente, se sentaron entre una zebra y un berrendo, ambos se deslizaron alejandose de los lobos al ver que estos se sentaban cerca de ellos.  
"¿Ves a lo que me refiero Alexis?" dijo Jade algo triste.  
"Ambos somos depredadores" dijo Alexis "Ambos estamos pasando por lo mismo"  
Alexis abrazó a Jade de forma amistosa, al darse cuenta de eso, la loba gris se sonrojó tan fuerte que se notaba mucho a traves del pelaje, a pesar de ello, Alexis no notaba mas que un leve aroma a hormonas liberadas mientras buscaba aquel libro que mencionaron en el documental, pero al estar en un tren con muchos animales, sabía que era comun, pero lo que no sabía es que ese aroma era proveniente de Jade, quien se sentía feliz al estar cerca de Alexis.  
Finalmente, el tren empezó a avanzar, dirigiendose a la en ese entonces distopica ciudad de Zootopia.

...

 **Hola, y bienvenidos al primer fic serio que tendre, por favor, apoyadlo, y apoyadme a mi, el mexicano con acento español.**  
 **Den sus opiniones y sigan la historia.**

 **Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 1

Cuatro meses despues del prologo...

Una coneja de pelaje gris, ojos violeta, hocico corto, orejas puntiagudas y detalles gris claros, bajaba del auto patrulla que se le había asignado, llevaba puesto su uniforme del ZPD, no había estacionamiento cerca del bloque de departamentos en el que ella vivía, así que estacionó la patrulla unas cuadras adelante.  
La ciudad entera la reconocía como un animal honorable, puesto a que había desarmado un complot que quería que los depredadores fuesen marginados por la suposición de que volverian salvajes en cualquier momento, siendo un plan de la vicealcadesa Bellwether, que usaba una planda conocida como aulladores, para volverlos salvajes.  
Gracias a ella y a un zorro, lograron desarmar el complot y regresar a Zootopia a su antigua gloria.  
Despues de caminar unas cuadras, entre fotografias y autografos de fans, logro llegar al bloque de apartamentos, donde de recepcionista, estaba una impala, quien al ver a la coneja, sonrió y saludó.  
"Hola Judy" dijo la impala.  
"Hola Rachel" dijo la coneja dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.  
"¿Como te fue en el trabajo?" preguntó Rachel con curiosidad.  
"Bien, no hubo nada nuevo" dijo Judy encogiendose de hombros.  
"Me gustaría trabajar en la policia" dijo Rachel.  
"¿En serio?" preguntó la coneja un poco sorprendida.  
"Si, me gustaria mucho" dijo la impala antes de borrar su sonrisa soñadora "Pero no tengo el dinero para meterme en la academia"  
La coneja se conpadeció de la joven impala, le recordaba a ella de niña.  
"No te preocupes" dijo Judy trepandose a sus hombros "Vere lo que puedo hacer para que entres a la academia"  
Raquel se sorprendió.  
"¡¿L-Lo dices en serio?!" dijo tomando a Judy de las axilas y poniendola frente a ella.  
"Si" dijo la coneja algo espantada "¿Me podrias bajar? tus pezuñas me lastiman"  
La impala se dio cuenta de esto.  
"Ups" dijo Rachel bajandola muy apenada "Perdona..."  
"Tranquila Rachel" le interrumpió Judy "Hare lo que pueda"  
"Gracias" dijo Rachel con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
Judy hizo un gesto de despedida antes de caminar hacia su apartamento, Judy subió un par de escaleras hasta por fin llegar a su piso, escucho que del departamento de sus vecinos se escuchaban gritos, ella decidió andar de chismosa y escuchar de que discutian, las discuciones de sus vecinos trataban siempre de temas que rompian las leyes de la fisica, por eso siempre se le hacian entretenidos. Judy entró a su apartamento y pegó la oreja a la pared que conectaba al otro apartamento y puso atención.  
"¡Oye, se quemo la sopa en el frigorifico!" decía una voz masculina.  
"¡Y tu dejaste que el agua del grifo subiera!" decía otra voz masculina.  
"¡Pero tu dejaste que el pez saliera por la ventana!" dijo la primera.  
"¡Ay callate!" gritó la otra.  
"¡Tu callate!" le respondió la primera.  
"¡No tu callate!" repitió la segunda.  
Asi estuvieron durante veinte minutos tratando de callar al otro, Judy en su apartamento se estaba muriendo de la risa, porque sus discuciones no tenían logica alguna.  
Finalmente cuando se callaron, la coneja gris pudo descansar el estomago y los pulmones de tanto reir, tenía lagrimas que se le habían escurrido por las enormes carcajadas que soltó.  
Cuando descansó lo suficiente, se levantó y se empezó a quitar el chaleco que tenía puesto, seguido de la polo del uniforme, por ultimo los jeans, quedandose en ropa interiór, finalmente, se quitó el sosten dejando sus pechos al aire, seguido de sus bragas, quedando completamente desnuda, tomó una toalla y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha, tras salir con la toalla envuelta en su pequeño cuerpo, se dirigió a buscar algo comodo para ponerse, tiró la toalla sonre una silla, dejando a Judy desnuda de nuevo.  
Se acercó a su closet para poder vestirse, tomó toallas intimas y la puso en sus bragas para despues ponerselas, seguido del sosten, luego se puso una camisa verde a cuadros y unos jeans limpios.  
Tras eso, tomó su iCarrot y entró al Pawbook Messenger, empezó a hablar con una de sus hermanas, de nombre Valerie Hopps. Estuvieron un rato chateando hasta que alguien le llamó, la imagen decía "Nick" en el decodificador de llamadas, estaba de imagen un zorro rojo, de ojos verdes, hocico afilado y orejas puntiagudas, con una camisa hawaiiana verde, corbata purpura y pantaloncillos cafes, tenía una sonrisa picara y divertida dibujada en su rostro. A Judy le alegró el alma, ya que ella sentía algo por ese zorro, antes no, pero desde que cumplieron el caso Bellwether, se habian vuelto muy unidos, Nick ya era policia, estaba debajo de Judy en rango, pero estaba asignado a ella, despues de detener a Flash por exceso de velocidad, algo que dejaba extrañada y a la vez divertida a Judy el solo recordarlo, empezó a sentir algo por el zorro, algo que ella no podía explicar. El sentimiento del amor.  
Felizmente contestó la llamada.  
"Hola Nick" dijo Judy a traves del microfono del telefono.  
"Hola Zanahorias" respondió Nick a traves del telefono "¿Como esta mi torpe coneja?"  
Judy rodó los ojos.  
"Bien, gracias Nick" dijo Judy "¿Y tu?"  
"Igual, muy bien" dijo el zorro a traves del telefono celular "¿Que estas haciendo?"  
"Yo hablando contigo, preparandome para dormir" dijo Judy tranquilamente "¿Y Tu?"  
"Voy a ver Stranger Things en Preyflix" dijo Nick.  
"Nick, no veas series en la noche, por eso siemper llegas tarde a la comisaria" advirtió Judy.  
"Nah, no lo creo" dijo Nick con su optimismo de siempre.  
"Bueno, solo trata de dormirte mas temprano" le aconsejó Judy, a pesar de saber que no le haría caso.  
"Sale Zanhorias, hablamos mañana" dijo Nick despidiendose.  
"Vale Nick, hasta mañana torpe zorro" dijo la coneja divertida.  
"Hasta mañana coneja astuta" dijo Nick igual de divertido y colgó el telefono.  
Judy volteó a ver al apartamento, se había cambiado de lugar, pero le tocó en el departamento del otro lado de las gacelas gritonas, la habitación era considerablemente mas grande que su antuo apartamento: Tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, una sala de estar y un balcon, el suelo era de losa, y la pared estaba tapizada de color durazno brillante con dibujos de zanahorias en la pared.  
Judy se dirigió a su cuarto, puso su despertador a las 6 de la mañana, aprovechó para ver la hora. Eran las 9:30 PM. Bueno, era temprano.  
Judy prendió la televisión que había recibido de regalo del oficial Villalobos, un lobo gris, ella sentía que tenía algo extraño, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia.  
Se sentó en el sofa y se puso a ver un documental de historia, que era el mismo que fue puesto en el prologo, la coneja quedó hipnotizada por aquel documental, fue tanto su efecto sobre Judy que no se dio cuenta que ya eran las 10:00 PM. Se quedó despierta hasta  
"Hala, que interesante" dijo Judy con una sonrisa de curiosidad.  
Cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que hora era, se alarmó. Rapidamente se dirigió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, que era una cama para leones, era enorme para su tamaño, pero era chica en comparación de la de un elefante.  
Finalmente, logró conciliar el sueño... pero no duró mucho.  
Diez minutos.  
Judy no se acomodaba, como si fuese el colchon viejo de su antiguo apartamento, pero ella sabía que era una cama nueva, pero trató de acomodarse de todas formas, de un momento a otro, se puso a llover.  
Veinte minutos.  
Los escalofrios no dejaban dormir a la coneja, sentía una extraña sensación que le erizaba el pelaje, como si algo o alguien la estuvieran observando, la lluvia arreció.  
Media hora.  
Finalmente no aguantó la sensación y se sentó en su cama, un poco cansada y fastidiada, volteó a todas partes para ver si nadie se había colado, aprovechó para ir a la cocina improvisada que tenía en la sala de estar para tomar un vaso de agua. Tras beber el contenido del vaso, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Pero notó algo extraño.  
La luz de las farolas de la calle estaba siendo tapadas por una sombra.  
Judy se extrañó, puesto a que esa sombra no estaba antes ahi. La coneja se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, para su sorpresa no había nada. Pero algo llamó su atención.  
Había una figura con una chamarra con capucha, jeans negros y objetos extraños en sus patas traseras, de color negro con la parte inferiór blanco, el encapuchado estaba mirando al horizonte nocturno bajo la lluvia. A Judy se le hizo curioso aquel animal, pero decidió sacar su tranquilizadora ya que estaba cometiendo allanamiento de morada.  
Se acercó a la puerta corrediza del balcon, la deslizó silenciosamente para no llamar la atención del encapuchado hasta que le hablara, de repente dejó de llover, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. La coneja dio pasos silenciosos hasta que estaba a 5 metro aproximados de la figura, entonces habló.  
"Teniente Judy Hopps, manos arriba" dijo la coneja apuntandole al encapuchado con su tranquilizadora.  
El encapuchado levantó lentamente las patas, eran un tanto extrañas, los dedos eran como las salchichas sinteticas que vendían en las tiendas de abarrotes, como las de marca ZUD, pero estos estaban envueltos en una especie de guante.  
"Date la vuelta" dijo Judy con seriedad sin bajar su arma.  
El encapuchado obedece y se da la vuelta lentamente, su hocico estaba tapado por una bufanda, pero algo que se le hizo aun mas extraño a Judy, es que tenía uno muy corto para esa altura, que asemejaba al de un jaguar o lobo, al parecer no tenía pelaje, ya que el brillo de las farolas se reflejaban en la piel desnuda de su frente, la cual era en parte tapada por un poco de pelaje negro de la cabeza, tenía ojos color esmeralda que brillaban con el reflejo de la luna, encima de estos había otro poco de pelaje en forma de raya.  
Judy, a pesar de estar sorprendida, no bajó la guardia, porque no sabía las intenciones de aquella criatura, pero de repente, le vino a la mente el documental que había visto hace unas horas, se dio cuenta de una similitud sorprendente.  
Aquel ser era una criatura de aquel documental.  
"No te confies demasiado" dijo el encapuchado, su voz era joven "Tu y otros mas son el futuro de ambas especies"  
"¿Que?" preguntó la coneja gris con extrañeza.  
Judy se dio cuenta que tenía una especie de canica en su mano, que brillaba con la luz de la calle, aquel encapuchado soltó la canica, rebotó un poco y rodó a los pies de la criatura. La canica empezó a emitir una luz verde antes de explotar en una pequeña nube de humo.  
Judy se tapó el rostro de forma involuntaria cuando la canica explotó, tosió un poco, el humo se disipo sorprendentemente rapido, solo para darse cuenta de que la criatura encapuchada había desaparecido.  
Judy no supo a que se refería, ¿cuales especies?, lo mas probable es que eran los animales y esas criaturas.  
Entonces Judy cayó en la cuenta de algo. Dijo especies, y lo mas seguro es que, ademas de el, habian montones mas de ellos.  
Entonces vio en el piso una especie de nota, era transparente, y brillaba en azul, se acercó y la tomó, era solida como el cristal, pero ligera como el papel, tenía brillo propio y tenía escrito unas palabras con una caligrafía muy bonita, las letras eran las que brillaban y decian:

"No estan solos en el universo"

Esa nota le dejaba mucho con que pensar, ella se dirigió a su habitación con la nota, pero entre la oscuridad se tropezó con una silla y soltó la nota, esta se quebró al tocar el suelo y Judy la quedó viendo.  
"Dulces galletas con queso" dijo dandose un facepalm, pero algo la dejó atonita.  
Los pedazos de cristal se volvieron liquidos y se empezaron a unir unos con otros hasta que todos se unieron, entonces el liquido volvió a tomar la forma de la nota y se solidificó.  
Judy se acercó a a la nota, estaba solida, y no tenía una grieta, solo había un texto en chiquito, era poco perceptible, pero si podía leerlo:

"Ten mas cuidado conejita"

Judy soltó una carcajada y se fue a acostar dejando la nota encima de su comoda para llevarla mañana al ZPD.  
A pesar de tener sueño, no podía dormir, ya nadie la estaba viendo, pero estaba muy pensativa, con el paso de los minutos, finalmente logro conciliar el sueño y cayó rendida.

...

Mientras en el tejado del bloque de apartamentos, se encontraba aquel encapuchado viendo el horizonte, recordando a su pasado, de repente, volvió a llover.  
"Bien, faltan nueve" dijo el encapuchado.  
Dicho esto, un relampago cayó en la torre mas grande de la ciudad.  
Recogió su manga y en su brazo había una pulsera que cubría todo el antebrazo, tenía una pantalla tactil, tecleó algo y tocó en el lugar donde puede que esté su oreja.  
"Oliver, prepara el refugio" dijo a traves de un posible comunicador.  
"Enterado" dijo otra voz joven.  
Despues, caminó hacia atras, perdiendose entre la lluvia y la noche. 

**¡Genial, primer capitulo!**

 **Espero sus comentarios y opiniones, hagan favor de votar.**  
 **Nos leemos pronto seguidores.**

 **Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 2

El despertador de Judy sonó como todos los días, pero hubo una diferencia. La conejita no se despertó descansada.  
"Mierda" maldijo Judy en voz baja.  
La coneja gris se sentó en su cama con el ojo pegado, se había quedado despierta hasta las 2 de la mañana pensando en aquella criatura que vio en la noche, a pesar de ser madrugadora, dormir cuatro horas tampoco se diga que es un sueño reparador.  
Judy se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina y tomó un vaso de jugo de zanahorias de la nevera, tras bebérselo, dejó el vaso en el lavavajillas para lavarlo después.  
Tomó de su armario el uniforme del ZPD, se quitó la ropa con la que durmió, volviendo a quedar en ropa interior, se puso el uniforme y peinó rápidamente su pelaje para no ir tan desarreglada al trabajo.  
Tras vestirse, se cepilló rápido los dientes, tomó la nota de cristal y salió de su apartamento un poco encorvada por el sueño. Bajó las escaleras y Rachel estaba ahí.  
"Hola Judy" saludó la impala.  
"Hola" dijo la coneja con cierto desanimo.  
"¿Por que la cara larga Judy?" preguntó Rachel algo confundida.  
"No descansé lo suficiente" dijo Judy "Mira"  
La coneja se señaló la cara, la cual tenía ojeras y sus ojos con las venas marcadas.  
"Oww" dijo algo sorprendida la impala "Ya veo" ríe nerviosamente.  
"Vale" dijo Judy "Nos vemos a la salida Rachel"  
"Adios Judy" dijo la joven impala.  
Judy salió del bloque de apartamentos, se encontró ocasionalmente con gente conocida y algunos oficiales que se habían levantado aun mas temprano. Sin querer, se chocó contra alguien conocido.  
"Ups, disculpe..." se da cuenta de quien es "¡Señora Otterton!"  
La señora Otterton era una nutria norteamericana de pelaje marrón, ojos verdes y hocico corto, llevaba puesta una blusa lavanda de mangas largas y unos pantalones marrón oscuro.  
"¡Judy Hopps!" dijo la nutria.  
Ambas se abrazaron amistosamente, después de unos segundos se separaron.  
"Cuanto tiempo Judy" dijo la señora Otterton.  
"La verdad, emm..." Judy bajó sus orejas avergonzada "La verdad nunca le he preguntado su nombre señora"  
"Ay, no te preocupes" dijo la nutria reconfortando a la coneja "Mi nombre es Janeth, Janeth Otterton"  
"Mucho gusto Janeth" dijo Judy sonriendo "Y ¿Qué hace por aquí?"  
"Vine a buscar a mis hijos al colegio" dijo Janeth.  
"Vale, y..." la coneja se calló al darse cuenta de algo.  
Judy vio la panza de la nutria, estaba hinchada, la coneja instantáneamente supo que era aquello.  
"No me lo creo" dijo Judy sorprendida "¿Estas...?"  
"Si Judy" dijo Janeth felizmente "Estoy embarazada"  
"¿Y sabes que va a ser?" preguntó la coneja con curiosidad.  
"Aun no, pero sea lo que sea, será mi hijo... o hija" dijo la nutria.  
"Bueno, nos vemos después, tengo que ir a trabajar" dijo Judy.  
"Vale Judy, nos vemos" dijo Janeth despidiéndose.  
"Adiós" se despidió Judy.  
La coneja gris siguió por su rumbo hasta llegar a su patrulla, encendió el motor y arrancó la patrulla para dirigirse al ZPD.

...

Jade salió de su apartamento en Rainforest Distrct, su hermano Daniel, ya había partido al ZPD, era un oficial de policía.  
Jade no se sentía muy cómoda aun, puesto a que hace poco, las presas la despreciaban a lo grande, ahora parece que todo se había calmado, pero aun así, seguía con algo de desconfianza.  
Jade empezó a caminar por el puente colgante que tenía su pequeño apartamento antes de llegar al suelo, cuando llegó, se puso a caminar por la jungla para dirigirse a la estación del tren.  
Después de pasar un rato caminando, empezó a sentir una extraña sensación, como si algo, o alguien, la estuvieran observando, apretó el paso para poder llegar mas rápido a la estación del tren, ya que la zona del distrito en la que vivía era muy solitaria. Volteó a ver hacia arriba, había una silueta que se movía por las ramas de los arboles, a Jade le entró un pánico tremendo y se puso a correr, ignorando por completo que esa sombra no era la que le perseguía.  
Entonces sintió un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, que la mandó a volar contra un árbol, dejándola aturdida, cuando volvió en si, vio quien... o mas bien quienes la seguían.  
Frente a ella estaban los abusones de la su clase: un rinoceronte, un búfalo, un hipopótamo y un elefante.  
"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí" dijo el rinoceronte.  
"T-Terence" dijo Jade con miedo.  
"Pero si es nuestra puta favorita" dijo el hipopótamo.  
"¡No, déjenme en paz!" dijo Jade asustada.  
Trató de huir, pero la tenían rodeada, el búfalo y el elefante la agarraron de los brazos.  
"Bien, será tiempo de divertirnos un rato" dijo Terence riendo un poco.  
Este se empezó a bajar la bragueta del pantalón y se lo quitó, luego, antes de que pudiera sacar su miembro de los calzoncillos, escucharon un sonido sordo, como un golpe, que provenía detrás de ellos. Los cinco voltearon y quedaron atónitos. Ante ellos había un encapuchado, vestido con chamarra negra, jeans negros y objetos extraños en los pies, tenia una bufanda que evitaba que se le viera el hocico.  
"¡¿Quien eres tu?!" preguntó el rinoceronte. No hubo respuesta "¡No tienes nada que ver aquí!"  
Entonces habló.  
"Claro que tengo que" dijo el encapuchado "No tocaran a esa loba"  
"¡¿Y como piensas evitarlo?!" preguntó el hipopótamo sacando una navaja. Grave error.  
El encapuchado arremangó las mangas de su chamarra, mostrando una especie de guantelete en cada mano, presionó un botón y los diseños de estos empezaron a brillar en azul, los bravucones no se dejaron intimidar.  
"Ultima advertencia" dijo el encapuchado "Suelten. A la. Loba" dijo lentamente.  
"Uy si que miedo" dijo Terence sarcásticamente"¡Haber si muerdes como ladras!"  
Dejaron a Jade en el suelo y cada uno sacó sus navajas para atacarlo, justo cuando iba a dar una puñalada el elefante, el encapuchado la esquivó con menuda facilidad. Con sus puños, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, dándole una descarga eléctrica mas una sacada de aire con un solo golpe. El búfalo, quien intentó atacar a traición, solo recibió una patada en el rostro, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente. De ahí, el hipopótamo sacó una pistola de diabolos que había robado al ZPD, empezó a dispararlo contra el encapuchado, pero el evadía la balas fácilmente. El se acerco lo suficiente para darle un golpe en la nuca, que lo dejó inconsciente.  
Solo quedaban el encapuchado y Terence de pie.  
"¡Malcinado!" gritó el rinoceronte lleno de furia "¡Me las pagaras!"  
El rinoceronte cargó contra el encapuchado, quien sin inmutarse, lo agarra del cuerno con una pata.  
"Débil" dijo el encapuchado.  
Este, con la otra pata, le da un puñetazo eléctrico en los testículos de Terence, este del dolor, se cae al suelo boca arriba.  
"Realmente débil" dijo el encapuchado.  
Entonces el encapuchado se dirigió a donde estaba Jade, esta del temor se empezó a arrastrar, pero aun así, el encapuchado la alcanzó.  
"¡Déjame en paz!" gritó Jade con miedo "¡Aléjate!"  
"Calma, no te hare daño" dijo el de la capucha.  
De un bolso para hombres que tenia, sacó una barra de una extraña plastilina color cobre, que reflejaba la luz del sol, el de la capucha tomo un pedazo de esa plastilina y se la untó a Jade en el moretón que tenia en la mejilla, en cuestión de segundos, el moretón sanó y la extraña plastilina se volvió negra y polvosa. El encapuchado sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y le limpió la masa negra de su cara.  
"¿Q-Que me hiciste?" preguntó Jade temerosa.  
"Te puse sulfato de berkelio en el rostro" dijo el encapuchado con tranquilidad "Ayuda a curar heridas leves y moretones"  
Jade se le hizo conocido algo sobre el, pero no se acordaba.  
"¿Puedes quitarte la capucha?" preguntó Jade.  
El encapuchado se quitó la capucha, dejando a Jade pasmada.  
Era una criatura sin pelaje excepto por la cabeza y encima de los ojos, su hocico era extremadamente corto, su pelaje era negro, con tez pálida y ojos verde esmeralda, como los de Jade.  
"¿Q-Que eres?" preguntó Jade mas temerosa.  
Entonces Terence se levantó sin que se dieran cuenta ninguno de los dos, se proponía en darle un golpe en la nuca al encapuchado, pero el de alguna forma supo que estaba detrás suyo y levantó el guantelete cargado de electricidad, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, este puso una mueca cómica por la descarga eléctrica, cayendo de espaldas como un madero.  
"No ha tiempo para esto" dijo el encapuchado.  
De su bolsa sacó una canica metálica, la tiró a sus pies, empezó a emitir luz verde y luego explotó en una pequeña nube de humo, cuando se disipó, vio que el encapuchado ya no estaba.  
"¿Que habrá sido eso?" se preguntó la loba a si misma.  
Vio que en el piso había un pedazo de cristal que tenia algo escrito en letras brillantes verdes:

"Dejamos la Tierra"

Jade quedó perpleja al leer eso, no sabia que cosas sucedían, pero por algo esa nota fue dejada, algo en su destino había para que le entregaran ese pedazo de vidrio.  
Algo grande iba a suceder.  
Tras terminar de reflexionar, Jade se levantó del piso y retomó su rumbo para la estación del tren, solo que con mas confianza, ya que sabia que alguien cuidaba de ella.

...

Judy, después de manejar un rato por la ciudad, finalmente llegó a las oficinas del ZPD, dejó estacionada su patrulla en el estacionamiento especial para oficiales de policía y bajó del vehículo. Caminó unos pasos antes de llegar a la entrada del Zootopia Police Department, que en español significa Departamento de Policía de Zootopia.  
Al entrar, lo primero que se aprecia es la enorme cantidad de oficiales de policía, desde gacelas, hasta elefantes, lobos y uno que otro mamífero pequeño, como conejos y nutrias.  
Judy se acercó al escritorio del recepcionista, este era un leopardo amarillo con sobrepeso... mejor dicho, obesidad, ojos marrones, hocico medio-corto redondeado, tenia unas mejillas, que hacia que, a pesar de su intimidante tamaño, diera ternura, el estaba comiendo donas de Krispy Kreeme y tenia adjunto un café de Stalkbuks, en su escritorio, había una placa con el apellido Clawhauser, un globo de nieve, una laptop y unas figuras de una gacela en un vestido rojo provocativo para cualquier animal.  
El leopardo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Judy.  
"Hola Judy" saludó el leopardo felizmente.  
"Hola Ben" saludó la coneja "¿Como te va?"  
"Pues como siempre" dijo Ben sonriendo "Disfruto mi trabajo"  
"Jeje, pues yo igual" dijo Judy encogiéndose de hombros "Oye ¿el jefe Bogo no ha dado las tareas aun?"  
"No, pero no tarda en empezar" dijo Ben.  
"Vale, nos vemos luego Ben" dijo la coneja alejándose.  
"Adiós Judy" dijo agitando su pata en forma de despedida.  
Judy se fue hasta la sala de juntas, abrió la puerta, ahí habían varios animales de varias especies vestidos con uniformes de policía, desde nutrias, hasta elefantes, todos vestidos de policía. Judy se sentó en el frente, al lado de un lobo gris de ojos avellanos, hocico medio-largo, un colmillo saliendo de la parte derecha de su hocico, con detalles de un gris mas claro. Tan solo bastó que la coneja se sentara en el sitio al lado suyo para que se pusiera nervioso. Un león al otro lado de este, sintió el aroma a hormonas que provenían de su compañero, así que se puso a molestarlo.  
"Vaya, vaya Daniel" dijo el león con tono pícaro "Así que ella es la suertuda"  
Daniel se volteó claramente sorprendido.  
"¡¿Q-Que?!" dijo mientras sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder "N-No se a que te refieres Leonard"  
"Ay este joven" dijo el león bastante divertido "Ya admítelo"  
"No se de que me estas hablando" dijo el lobo con el sonrojo intensificándose.  
"Oigan ¿de que están hablando?" dijo Judy metiéndose a la conversación.  
Entonces Judy olfateó el inconfundible aroma de alguien excitado.  
"¿Quien esta excitado aquí?" dijo la coneja con extrañeza "Huele a hormonas"  
En ese momento Daniel agradecía al cielo por tener pelaje, ya que si no, se vería su rostro completamente rojo.  
Leonard le dio discretamente un codazo a su compañero, entonces se decidió en hablar y decirle lo que sentía por ella. No perdía nada en intentarlo.  
"Judy" dijo Daniel muy nervioso "Yo te a..."  
"¡Atención!" gritó un policía al darse cuenta de que llegó alguien a la sala de juntas.  
Ese alguien era un búfalo del cabo con ojos café claro, hocico medio angular y con los cuernos algo curvos, tenia una cara de enojo en su rostro, su físico era bastante musculoso, llevaba puesto un uniforme de policía y con una placa que decía Jefe Bogo. Entonces todos los oficiales menos Judy empezaron a golpear sus mesas con emoción.  
"¡Silencio!" dijo el Jefe.  
Todos hicieron caso.  
"Muy bien, hoy tenemos tres temas a tratar" dijo el búfalo "Primero... un asunto de suma importancia... ¡Zebrandez!"  
Una cebra hembra sudafricana vio hacia el Jefe algo asustada, los demás la vieron extrañados.  
"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo Bogo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Todos los oficiales, incluso Judy, empezaron a felicitarle. Daniel y un par de lobos mas aullaron.  
"¡Cállense!" dijo el Jefe haciendo que todos guardaran silencio "Segundo, le damos la mas cordial bienvenida a los siguientes animales al ZPD... Linda Jiraffston, Thomas Alba Fenneck y Logan Wolveson, de patas"  
Los mencionados, quienes eran una jirafa hembra, un zorro fennec y un lobo negro, se levantaron.  
"Sean bienvenidos al Departamento de Policía de Zootopia" dijo el búfalo.  
Todos los animales aplaudieron.  
"Por ultimo, han habido reportes de un encapuchado rondando por Rainforest District y en Sahara Square, si alguno es ustedes llega a verlo en los alrededores, avise a las unidades, se sabe que ha derribado elefantes con sus patas" dijo Bogo sorprendiendo a todos.  
A Judy le llegó el recuerdo de anoche, donde aquel encapuchado tenía la nota que llevaba, al final de la entrega de trabajos, se la entregaría al Jefe Bogo.  
"Hora de repartir los trabajos" dijo Bogo "Jaguarez, Kollins y Flutter, patrullaje en TundraTown"  
Un jaguar, una koala y una liebre macho salieron de la sala.  
"Zebrandez, Bravo, Villalobos, Elkberk y Roenzalez, Burrows District" dijo el Jefe.  
Los mencionados se levantan y salen de la sala.  
"Por ultimo, Hopps y Wilde... ¿donde esta Wilde?" preguntó Bogo.  
Judy se da un Facepalm porque le dijo a Nick que no se quedara viendo hasta tarde la televisión, pero ¿le hizo caso? No.  
"Creo que va a tardar" dijo la coneja con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada fría de su jefe.  
"Ok... Hopps, le tengo un trabajo muy especial" dijo el Jefe.  
A Judy le llamó la atención aquello.  
"¿Y cual es ese trabajo?" dijo la coneja claramente emocionada.  
"Tu y Wilde deben instruir a unos cadetes en trabajos de campo" dijo Bogo.  
Judy fue agarrada de sorpresa. El jefe fue interceptado por la coneja antes de irse de la sala.  
"Jefe Bogo" dijo Judy "¿No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer? no soy una maestra"  
"Lo hay pero..." dijo el búfalo "No tengo interés"  
Dicho esto, el búfalo del cabo salió de la habitación dejando a Judy adentro de esta, la coneja se puso a golpear el suelo con sus patitas a una velocidad muy alta, respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, finalmente, se calma.  
"Bueno, a buscar a esos cadetes" dijo Judy antes de salir de la habitación.

 **Genial, segundo capitulo.  
Espero que haya sido de agrado vuestro, espero leernos pronto, voten, favoritos, review, etc.  
Saludos a todos los seguidores.**

 **CharacterOne:** Agradezco que hayas puesto tu Review, eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, ¿Hablas de Alexis y Jade no? por supuesto que tendrán algo que ver mas adelante, solo basta esperar un poco.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Capitulo 3

Jade estaba esperando el tren que la llevaría a la universidad, todavía algo temerosa por el intento de violación de los abusones de su escuela, a pesar de eso, sentía mas seguridad porque aquel encapuchado les había dado una paliza.

En eso una llega una zorra roja, era de fisico y altura como las de un lobo, era de ojos azules, hocico largo afilado, tenia unos mechones de pelaje verdes, tenia una blusa blanca muy transparente, a tal grado que se podía ver que no llevaba sostén, una falda corta color ocre y una pulsera de oro laminado. Cuando se sentó, la zorra vio a Jade, esta se quedó hipnotizada por su belleza.

La loba se dio cuenta de la zorra que estaba a su lado, la volteó a ver de reojo mientras jugaba con su teléfono, unos segundos después, sintió la mirada de la vulpina, se volteó y estaba tan cerca que sus hocicos se rozaron.

Del sobresalto, Jade cayo de la banca sobre su lomo y la zorra se levantó, se dio un traspiés antes de caer también de lomo.

"Oye..." dijo Jade antes de ver a los ojos a la zorra "Oh, hola"

La zorra no contesta por lo pasmada que esta, tenia un sonrojo de cara muy marcado.

"Emm ¿Estas bien?" le preguntó la loba a la otra canina, notando su expresión.

Entonces la vulpina reaccionó.

"Ehh... si, muy bien" dijo la zorra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Ok" dijo la loba mientras se levantaba del suelo "¿Te ayudo?" dijo y le ofrece la pata.

La zorra no dejaba de verla, pero aceptó la ayuda.

"Gracias" le dijo la vulpina, aun en su cara estaba el sonrojo que tenia, pero casi ni se notaba por su pelaje.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó Jade a la zorra.

"M-Me llamo Wendy" dijo la vulpina con cierta timidez.

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Jade" dijo la loba con amabilidad extendiendo su pata.

"S-Si, mucho gusto" dijo Wendy estrechando su pata con la de Jade.

"¿Y que haces por aquí?" preguntó la loba gris con cierta curiosidad.

"Voy a la universidad" dijo la vulpina.

"Genial, yo también iba" dijo Jade.

Llega el tren, ambas suben y se sientan una al lado de la otra, a Jade se le hacia curioso el tamaño de Wendy, ya que los zorros no alcanzan mucha altura ni a su edad mas alta, mas tarde, el tren vuelve a parar, en el, sube cierto zorro policia. Parecia apurado.

"Oye mira" le dijo Wendy a Jade señalando al oficial.

"Mande" dijo volteando "Ah, es solo Nick Wilde"

Dijo al parecer sin mucha importancia y tomó su movil y se puso a jugar, pero a los 5 segundos de empezar a jugar, abrió los ojos como platos, porque su heroe habia pasado en frente suyo y no le habia tomado importancia.

"¡¿Nick Wilde?!" preguntó la loba volteando repentinamente hacia la vulpina, esta asustandose.

"Emm... si, ¿no l-lo v-viste?" dijo la zorra con las mejillas comenzando a arder.

"¡Si! ¡Como no le pude tomar importancia!" gritó la loba empezando a buscar al zorro con la mirada.

"Oye, calma, l-lo volveras a ver algun dia" dijo Wendy aun sonrojada.

"Je, creo que tienes razon" dijo Jade "Bien, ahora a esperar"

Las dos nuevas amigas se pusieron a platicar entre ellas, hasta que llegaron a la universidad, tomando rumbos diferentes, se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas aulas.

...

Judy caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso del departamento de policia, buscando la sala donde se encontraban los cadetes, ella, antes de estar en donde estaba ahora, paso por varias puertas diferentes, dentro de cada una se encontró cosas que la dejaron algo atontada por lo que hacian.

La primera fue en la puerta de al lado de la sala de juntas, adentro estaba una comadreja semidesnuda pegada al techo de las patas traseras, con una expresión de molestia.

"¿Me podrias ayudar?" preguntó la comadreja con tono fuerte. Era un macho.

Judy simplemente cerró la puerta con cuidado terminando con una cara de confusión.

Otra puerta, la de las fotocopias, habia una coyote sentada con el trasero desnudo en el escaner de la fotocopiadora sacando copias de sus cuartos traseros. Al parecer los animales de ahi no se daban cuenta. La coneja cerró la puerta con una leve cara de extrañeza.

En la tercera puerta estaba la escena mas perturbadora... para Judy, habian dos panteras machos teniendo relaciones encima del escritorio de la oficina, ambos felinos notaron la prescencia de Judy y le quedaron viendo mientras sus caras empezaban a parecer una olla express en el quemador de la estufa.

Judy cerró la puerta de un azoton con una cara de traumatizada, decidió ir a comprar algo para ver si se le quitaba la imagen del los felinos en un acto erotico. Ya la cuarta puerta fue mas calmada, habia un lobo, una hiena macho, un oso negro, una gacela macho, una zorra fennec y un canguro haciendo el condon challenge, el oso negro le soltó el condon lleno de agua encima de la cabeza del lobo, su cabeza quedo envuelta en el latex del preservativo y gritó en señal de victoria, los demas animales hicieron lo mismo, Judy cerró la puerta con una cara de diversión, al parecer, tambien se le habian olvidado a las panteras homosexuales.

Finalmente, en la quinta puerta, dudó un segundo para abrirla, pero al abrir, encontró finalmente a quienes estaba buscando. Habia seis animales quienes oscilaban entre los 16 años de edad, habia un lobo mexicano de ojos avellanos, un impala de ojos negros, un leon de ojos cafes, una zorra gris de ojos rosas, una zorra artica con detalles rosas de ojos amarillos y una lince realmente alta de ojos azules. Los seis no habian notado la prescencia de la coneja quien habia llegado a la oficina, Judy se aclaró la garganta haciendo que el lobo levantara una de sus orejas, el canido volteó a ver a domde vino el sonido y vio a la coneja cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa socarrona.

"¡Señora!" gritó el lobo adoptando la posición de firmeza.

Al escuchar su grito, los demas voltearon e igual se pusieron en la misma posición para guardarle el respeto a Judy. Esta simplemente se puso a reir.

Los animales la miraban con extrañeza mientras ella se reía como nunca.

"Disculpe señora, ¿Que es tan gracioso?" preguntó la lince.

Judy dejó de reir un momento tratando de aguantar la risa, pero al ver las caras de los cadetes, se echó a reir de nuevo.

"Ay estos niños" dijo secandose un par de lagrimas que se le habian escapado por las grandes carcajadas que habia soltado la coneja "No es necesario que me digan 'señora' jovenes, me llamo Judy Hopps, y sere su... como su maestra"

"Ok... Judy" dijo la lince.

Los animales estaban sacados de onda con respecto al comportamiento de la coneja, ellos pensaban que era alguien estricta, pero al parecer no lo era.

"Ahora diganme sus nombres" dijo Judy.

Silencio incomodo llenó la habitación por un minuto. Finalmente, el lobo rompió el silencio.

"Mi nombre es Alexis, Alexis de la Barrera" dijo el lobo.

"Me llamo Lindsey Locke" dijo la felina.

"Yo soy Ellen Schiaparelli" dijo la zorra gris.

"Mi nombre es Leonidas Smith, pero llamame Leo" dijo el leon.

"Soy Erick Lombardi" dijo el impala.

"Me llamo Roxanna del Carpio, pero dime Roxy" dijo la zorra artica.

Judy se vio satifecha.

"Ok jovenes, vamos a ponernos en..." dijo antes de ser interrumpida por alguien quien entró a la oficina con notable cansancio.

Judy volteó a ver, y como ella esperaba, estaba Nick apoyado en el marco de la puerta con el pelaje levemente alborotado y con la lengua de fuera mientras jadeaba.

"Perdon... por la... demora... uff" dijo Nick entre jadeos y una voz notablemente cansada.

"Ay zorro tonto, ¿que voy a hacer contigo?" dijo Judy recordando que ayer le dijo que no viera mucho Preyflix "Jovenes ¿lo regalamos?" dijo en tono burlon.

"¡Que!" exclamó Nick claramente sorprendido.

"Nah, no te creas torpe zorro, estaba de broma" dijo Judy divertida.

"Emm ¿Judy?" le habló Lindsey.

"¿Si?" preguntó Judy volteando hacia la lince del tamaño de un lobo.

"¿Que haremos hoy?" preguntó la felina con timidez.

"Patrullaje" dijo Judy volviendo a Nick.

Alexis empezó a percibir el aroma de las hormonas, pero no sabía de quien venía.

"Ok... ¿Que tal si comenzamos?" preguntó la coneja.

"Ok" dijeron los cadetes al unisono.

"Ay no" dijo Nick.

Nick volteó a ver a las zorras, Ellen no se inmutó en lo absoluto, pero Roxy empezó a sonrojarse mientras apartaba la vista del zorro rojo, se notaba muy bien a traves del pelaje blanco. Nick rió.

"Bueno, habra que esperar a que el oficial Wilde descanse y que tomemos el desayuno" dijo Judy con tono de burla.

"Gracias" dijo Nick desparramandose en una silla.

Todos menos Nick y Roxy rieron.

...

En algun lugar en el Rainforest District, se encontraba una especie de nave de color gris con las letras OINU grabadas a los dos lados del casco. La nave no era realmente grande, pero era mucho mas grande que un vehiculo para elefantes, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Un encapuchado salió de entre los arboles y llegó al claro donde estaba la nave, ese encapuchado era el mismo que habia rescatado a Jade hace unos minutos.

De la nave, salio otro encapuchado, pero con un sueter color verde en lugar de negro.

"Ya era hora Will" dijo el encapuchado verde al negro.

"No me vengas con tus sermones Max" le dijo al encapuchado de color verde "¿Donde esta Oliver?"

"Fue al departamento que tu conseguiste" dijo Max.

"Ok... tengo que hablar con 47" dijo Will friamente.

"Esta en la cabina divagando acerca de su antigua vida" dijo Max.

Will entró a la nave donde habia un monton de tecnologia desconocida para los animales, equipamientos extraños y cajas de suministros. Armas, cantidades desmesuradas de armas, desde una simple Escuadra .38 hasta un RPG-3, y varias armas de rayos y blancas. La criatura encapuchada llegó a la cabina y entró, ahi habia una criatura identica a el. Era de pelo corto negro, piel media palida, estaba sentado en el frente de una pantalla viendo un paisaje diurno de edificios de alta tecnologia.

"Señor, 63 reportandose" dijo Will firmemente.

La persona no se molesto ni en voltear.

"Ya era tiempo" dijo el algo disgustado, su voz era joven "Te pasate la noche entera de ayer sin volver"

"Lo se" dijo Will "Reconozco mi error y estoy listo para mi castigo"

El tipo giró la silla para estar cara a cara con Will, tenía bicromatismo de ojo (cuando una sola iris tiene dos colores distintos) de cafe y naranja, no tenía ojo izquierdo, fue remplazado con un parche de metal con una pantallita que tenia un punto blanco en el centro de esta. Simulando el ojo faltante.

"No te preocupes Will, no hay castigo" dijo sorprendiendo al mencionado "Pero necesito que busques a los siguientes animales"

El joven le dio a Will un pedazo de vidrio con letras en blanco. Habian 8 nombres.

"Lo hare Ces..." dijo Will sin terminar porque el otro joven se levantó, lo tomó del cuello y lo pegó a la pared.

"Nunca. Digas. Mi. Nombre" dijo el. Su ojo robotico se habia vuelto rojo.

"Ok... 47" dijo Will asfixiandose por la fuerza superiór del mencionado.

47 soltó a Will, este cayó al piso y tosió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Sal de aqui" dijo 47. Will obedeció.

Will se le habia olvidado que el odia que digan su nombre, lo conocen por su codigo de escuadron, recordó la ultima vez que lo llamaron por su nombre.

Salió de la aeronave y se encontró con Max.

"Al parecer se te olvidó de nuevo" dijo Max con tono burlon.

"Si, pero tengo un trabajo nuevo" dijo enseñando la lista.

"Ya quiero que acabe esta porqueria de misión que nos dejaron los cancilleres" dijo Max algo irritado.

"Tenemos que cumplirla, nadie tiene que morir, sino, ya sabes que pasara" dijo Will.

"Pero aun falta mucho tiempo" dijo Max.

"Debemos pagar todos por nuestro crimenes" dijo Will empezando a alejarse de la nave.

"¿Tu hermana tenia crimenes tambien?" dijo Max burlandose.

Will, al escuchar eso, es volteó y le propició una mirada amenazante.

"No te dirijas a ella asi" dijo claramente furioso.

"Aww, el hermanito se enojó" dijo Max.

"No caere en tus trampas de nuevo" dijo alejandose "Idiota de mierda" dijo para si refiriendose a Max.

Will se metió entre los arboles y se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

 **Bueno, capitulo corto, pero muy productivo a mi parecer, cada vez mas misteros van siendo soltados, los dejare con las ganas.**

 **Predalien-Gaiden:**

Gracias por el apoyo, no se que seria sin seguidores y buenos amigos como tu, si, tienes toda la razon del mundo a que los violadores son personas enfermas, si, Daniel esta enamorado de Judy, pero siempre hay algo que le de un giro a las cosas, nada mas espera, el humano es bueno, pero hay un pasado que lo hace actuar de forma fria, cortante y sin sentimientos, y estas en lo correcto, Bogo nunca cambiara... eso creo.

 **Nos leemos a la proxima.**


	5. Capitulo 4

Todos los cadetes caminaban en fila india detras de la coneja y el zorro rojo, estaban pasando por los pasillos del ZPD para alcanzar la salida y empezar lo que seria el primer trabajo de campo, por su parte, Alexis estaba realmente emocionado con el hecho de estar en Zootopia, ahi podria demostrar que su pais, Lobexico, no es el pais lleno de corrupción y delincuencia que creen los animales, que a pesar de haber un foso de oscuridad, siempre habra un rayo de luz. Y Alexis se sentia como ese rayo de luz.  
Judy paró en seco haciendo que los animales que iban detras de ella casi se cayeran uno sobre otro. Judy sacó una lista.  
"Muy bien" dijo Judy "Tiempo de dividirnos"  
Eso tomó por sorpresa al lobo mexicano.  
"Espere" dijo Alexis "¿Esta diciendo que mos vamos a separar?"  
"Si" dijo la coneja regresando su lista. dejando a Alexis con la palabra en la boca.  
Finalmente se salieron de las oficinas del ZPD donde se asignarían las parejas.  
"De la Barrera y Schiaparelli" dijo Judy mirando los mencionados.  
Los dos caninos se miraron a los ojos, chocaron las patas y sonrieron con mirada de complicidad.  
"Smith conmigo" dijo Judy mirando al león, este simplemente asintió.  
"Fox y Wilde" Nick simplemente se cruzó de brazos, pero Roxy al darse cuenta de quien le habían puesto el compañero, se puso muy roja. Alexis se dio cuenta de ello.  
"Y Locke con Lombardi" dijo finalmente Judy, los dos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron.  
"Muy bien jóvenes, hora de separarse" dijo Nick.  
Dicho esto, cada animal se fue con su respectiva pareja al distrito que le tocaba.

...

Alexis se sentía literalmente como el pavo de acción de gracias dentro del horno, su pelaje grueso estaba adecuado para temperaturas bajas, no para lugares como Sahara Square.  
"No sé cómo me convenciste de venir aquí" dijo Alexis algo irritado.  
"El volado dio su veredicto" dijo Ellen con pose de superioridad.  
"¡Bien sabes que yo no aguanto temperaturas muy calientes!" dijo el lobo mexicano con la paciencia colmada.  
"Wow, calmate Alexis" dijo la zorra gris algo exaltada.  
Entonces para tratar de olvidar el calor que sentía, se sumergio en sus recuerdos mientras caminaba.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Era una mañana helada en la ciudad de San Cristóbal, era de esperarse, ya que esa ciudad estaba a una altura mayor a un kilometro y medio, Alexis aun dormía en su cama, era la sensación de estar tapado con el frio afuera la que lo mantenía dentro de su cama, ya que era una comodidad muy grande.  
El en ese entonces era un niño de 11 años, no había desarrollado aun su voz como la tenia en la actualidad, en lugar te tener pelaje gris francés, era mas rojizo, similar al color del ladrillo, tenia su hocico medio abierto mientras dormía, unos tantos de saliva salían de este. El descansaba plácidamente en la mañana de sábado que era ese día. Pero entonces llegaron las ganas de ir al baño.  
Alexis hacia todo lo posible para seguir durmiendo, pero por mas que lo intentaba, la sensación de una vejiga a reventar no lo dejaba en paz, finalmente se rindió, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño de la casa, fue al retrete y descargo todo el orine que tenia en su pequeña vejiga dentro de el.  
Al terminar, al joven lobo le llamó la atención el hecho que su miembro se ponía duro cuando se lo tocaba, en esa época era un niño sin conocimientos de sexualidad y cosas por el estilo, ya que apenas estaba en cuarto grado de primaria.  
En eso tocan la puerta del baño.  
"¿Alexis?" dijo una voz masculina. Un adulto.  
"¿Mande?" dijo Alexis rápidamente acomodándose la ropa del pantalón.  
"Vamos a casa del abuelo, apúrate" dijo el adulto.  
En eso, Alexis se emocionó, ya que su abuelo le contaba anécdotas muy bonitas e historias sobre el pasado, el joven lobo mexicano salió del baño y se fue a su cuarto para recoger una mochila y meter una caja de juego de videoconsola y unos cuantos dibujos, al entrar a la cocina, fue directo al frigorífico, tomó una cantidad enorme de caramelos y toda clase de bocadillos y los metió en su mochila.  
Salió de su casa y se subió al coche de su padre, cuando cerró la puerta, su papá arrancó la maquina y empezó a manejar el automóvil.  
"¿Para que traes esa mochila Alexis?" preguntó su papá.  
"Le quiero enseñar mis dibujos al abuelo" dijo el pequeño Alexis.  
"Mas vale que no hallas traído el chocolate Alexis" advirtió su padre "Recuerda que son para tu madrastra"  
"N-No te preocupes papá, jeje" dijo Alexis nervioso "Me lleva el chanfle" pensó.  
Manejaron unos minutos por la ciudad hasta que finalmente llegaron a una casa en la ladera de una colina, esta era vieja, ya que era una casa que seguia en pie desde la antigüedad, Alexis sabía eso.  
Alexis y su padre bajaron del auto, su padre en ese momento recibió un a llamada.  
"¿Bueno?" dijo el padre de Alexis al coger el móvil "Si, Laura, ya lo se pero... si... si, ya veo, voy para alla" dicho esto, colgó el teléfono. Suspiró.  
"¿Que pasa papá?" dijo Alexis a su padre.  
"Hijo... tengo unos problemas en el trabajo que debo atender" dijo su padre algo triste.  
"Pero papá..." empezó a decir Alexis.  
"Ya se hijo, se que debía pasar ratos de caridad contigo, pero..." el lobo mayor suspiró profundamente con pesar "Lo siento Alexis, te prometo que mañana iremos a la cancha a jugar fútbol, ¿Okey?"  
El cachorro solo asintió triste.  
"Ese es mi campeón" dijo el papá de Alexis revolviendo el pelaje de la cabeza de su hijo con su pata derecha "Nos vemos hijo"  
El padre de Alexis se subió de nuevo al auto, arrancó la maquina y se alejó dejando a su hijo en la calle frente a la casa de su abuelo. Alexis comprendía porque lo dejaba sobre cuestiones de trabajo, su papá trabajaba en PELOBEX: Petróleos Lobexicanos, una empresa que estaba a cargo de surtir combustibles de gasolina y diésel a las gasolineras en todo Lobéxico. Gracias a esto, ellos tenían una cantidad considerable de dinero, pero su familia era muy humilde. No le gustaba dar a conocer que trabajaban para PELOBEX.  
El cachorro de lobo mexicano se había quedado viendo el camino por el cual su papá había tomado para ir a su trabajo. El pesar se apoderó de el y empezó a sollozar, él, en esa época, solo era un niño y conocía bien el motivo de la partida de su padre, no podía evitar sentirse triste ya que el era el único familiar que tenia además de su abuelo.  
Sus padres se divorciaron cuando Alexis tenia 9 años, su padre ganó la custodia de el, pero no de su hermana, esta fue cedida a la mamá de Alexis. Desde aquel fatídico día no veía a su madre ni a su hermana.  
Entonces recordó la razón por la cual había ido para allá. A visitar a su abuelo.  
Alexis subió una pequeña escalera de 5 escalones, pasó el pórtico rápidamente y tocó la puerta, al poco rato, alguien abre la puerta. Era un lobo mexicano quien aparentaba tener 75 años de edad, a pesar de eso, estaba muy bien cuidado, tenia ojos avellanos y tenia una franja de canas que recorria desde el entrecejo, recorriendo la nuca hasta la espalda baja y también su cola, dándole apariencia de un zorrillo súper desarrollado con el pelaje teñido.  
"¡Abuelo!" exclamó Alexis al ver al lobo anciano, fue a abrazarlo.  
"¡Hola Alexis!" dijo el lobo anciano atrapando en sus brazos al cachorro.  
Con el abrazo, no se dieron cuenta de que una bola de fuego cruzaba el cielo azul, era una especie de meteorito, el fuego no era normal ya que era una llama verde. Entonces el abuelo de Alexis vio el astro incandescente volar en el cielo.  
"Alexis, sígueme por favor" dijo su abuelo llevando de la pata al pequeño Alexis.  
"¿Que pasa Abue?" preguntó Alexis con intriga.  
"Vamos a buscar un juego de mesa que esta en el sótano" dijo el lobo anciano.  
"¡Vamos!" dijo el pequeño Alexis emocionado.  
El cachorro se adelantó a entrar al sótano, ya que el abuelo de este se había quedado arriba para cerrar la puerta, si no antes ver esa bola de fuego que aun cursaba los cielos del mediodía. Al cerrar la puerta, el lobo anciano se dirigió al sótano con una caja de dulces de leche tradicionales mexicanos para compartir con su nieto. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de el.  
"Bien Alexis" dijo el lobo anciano "¿Como te encuentras nieto mio?"  
"Muy bien Abu, ¿Y tu?" preguntó el Alexis cachorro.  
"Muy bien también hijito" dijo su abuelo.  
En eso, un pequeño temblor sacudió la tierra, unas motas de polvo cayeron del techo.  
"¿Q-Que fue eso?" preguntó el pequeño Alexis algo asustado.  
"No te preocupes hijito" dijo el abuelo "No pasa nada, ¿Y que me trajiste esta vez?"  
Al instante, al pequeño lobo mexicano se le olvidó por completo lo del temblor y sonrió a lo grande.  
"He traido chocolates" dijo Alexis felizmente "Se que te gustan un buen"  
El abuelo sonrió.  
"Ay, a este niño se le olvidó que soy alérgico al cacao" pensó el abuelo. "Pero vale la pena arriesgarse"  
"¿Vas a agarrar uno?" le preguntó el cachorro con un Hershey's a la mano.  
"Claro" dijo tomando un Snickers de la mochila de Alexis "¿Que te trae por aqui hijito?"  
"Iba a visitarte con papá" dijo el cachorro antes de bajar las orejas y entristecer "Pero tiene que trabajar"  
"Ay Dios, Alfonso nunca aprendera" dijo el lobo anciano "No te preocupes hijito, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte"  
Pasaron un buen rato hablando de cosas abuelo e hijo, entonces Alexis sacó unos dibujos de unos animalitos de palo, otro de un cochecito y unos autorretratos de el, después de un rato, el abuelo le cuenta una historia a Alexis.  
"Esta casa es mas antigua de lo que parece hijito, esta casa le ha pertenecido a toda la familia de la Barrera desde tiempos ancestrales... aun así, esta casa esta construida desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de la fundación de la familia, se dice que esta casa le pertenecía a seres sin pelaje que vivieron hace miles de años, pero que un día, desaparecieron, luego, nosotros evolucionamos, cientos de animales han pisado estos suelos, pero no había animal que se pareciera a las criaturas que vivieron aquí cuando el planeta era joven" dijo su abuelo.  
"Wow" dijo Alexis interesado "¿Como se llaman esas criaturas?"  
"No se hijito" dijo el abuelo "Nadie sabe"  
Entonces se escucha un pitido familiar desde afuera, era el coche de su padre.  
"Que rapido pasa el tiempo" dijo el abuelo.  
"Creo que tengo que irme" dijo Alexis "Adios Abu" abrazó a su abuelo.  
"Adios Alexis" dijo su abuelo recibiendo el abrazo de su nieto.  
Tras que rompieron el abrazo, el pequeño Alexis subió las escaleras, salió de la pequeña casa y se acercó al coche, el abuelo de Alexis ya habia subido las escaleras y se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de su casa. Alexis se despidió por ultima vez agitando su pata, luego se subió al coche, este se fue, dejandolo al abuelo solo.  
"Aun no esta listo para que le diga la verdad" dijo el abuelo de Alexis serio "Pero no le falta mucho"  
Dicho esto, el abuelo de Alexis se metió en su casa, cerrando la puerta detras suyo.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

El abuelo de Alexis habia fallecido hace algunos años por un ataque al corazón, para Alexis fue un golpe muy duro, ya que el es el que basicamente lo habia criado cuando estaba chiquito, ya que su papá tabajaba mucho. En ese momento, una lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla, aun el recordar el fatidico dia cuando murió su abuelo le causaba un tremendo pesar. Del cual fue sacado al chocar contra alguien.  
Daniel se habia cruzado en el camino de Alexis porque el estaba distraido con su telefono celular, no se dio cuenta de el hasta la hora del impacto.  
"¡Auch!" exclamó el lobo mexicano al chocarse con el teniente, ya que se habian dado en la cabeza los dos.  
Daniel siseó de dolor y se frotó la frente la cual habia recibido el golpe, su visión se habia nublado levemente gracias al impacto que recibió en la cara.  
Cuando el lobo gris recuperó la vista vio a los dos cadetes en posición de firme, recobró la compostura y se puso serio.  
"Identifíquense" dijo el lobo Daniel.  
"Cadete Grado 1, Alexis de la Barrera" dijo el lobo mexicano.  
"Cadete Grado 2, Ellen Sciaparelli" dijo la zorra gris.  
"Descansen" dijo el lobo gris.  
Los dos cadetes adoptaron la posición militar de descanso, al ver esto, Daniel se rio un poco:  
"Ya en serio chicos" dijo el oficial "No están en frente de un general"  
El lobo mexicano y la zorra gris se sintieron levemente sorprendidos.  
"¿Lo dice en serio?" preguntó Ellen algo anonadada.  
"Por supuesto" dijo con una sonrisa y extendiendo su pata "Soy Daniel"  
"Mucho gusto Daniel" dijo Alexis tomando su pata.  
A la zorra gris le llegó un pensamiento de repente.  
"Oiga oficial ¿De casualidad no conoce a Judy Hopps?" preguntó esta.  
El lobo gris, al escuchar su nombre, se puso sumamente nervioso.  
"¿D-De que hablan?" pregunto el lobo claramente nervioso.  
Alexis al notar su tono de voz, al instante supo que sucedía.  
"Ellen ¿Me acompañas tantito?" le preguntó Alexis a su compañera.  
"Ehhh, ok" dijo Ellen algo confundida.  
El lobo mexicano y la zorra gris se alejaron un poco de Daniel quien se había relajado un poco, solamente un poco.  
"¿Que sucede Alexis?" preguntó Ellen viendo hacia donde estaba Daniel.  
"Creo que el esta enamorado de Judy" dijo Alexis.  
Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a la zorra gris.  
"Estas de coña ¿Cierto?" preguntó Ellen claramente sorprendida.  
"Claro que no, míralo" le dijo señalando al lobo gris.  
"Yo no lo veo nada mal" dijo la vulpina.  
"Mira sus movimientos nerviosos" dijo el lobo mexicano volviendo a señalar a Daniel.  
"Yo no veo..." iba a decir Ellen.  
"¡Ash! Solo acompañame" dijo Alexis ya algo molesto "Te mostrare"  
Dicho esto, Alexis tomó de la pata a Ellen, esta se sonrojó un poco porque tenia cierto pudor a la hora de que la tocaran. En especial los machos. Llegaron con Daniel quien veía a los animales caminar por la andadera.  
"¿Daniel?" preguntó el lobo mexicano al gris poniéndose frente a el.  
"¿Si?" devolvió la pregunta Daniel.  
"¿A usted le gusta Judy Hopps?" preguntó Alexis.  
La pregunta le llegó como una bala de uranio empobrecido a Daniel, puesto a que se sorprendió tanto que se fue de espaldas cayéndose en la acera, a mismo tiempo de que su rostro aparentaba ser una olla express bajo el quemador de la estufa. Alexis y Ellen se alarmaron por esto y se le acercaron al lobo mexicano.  
"¿Se encuentra bien señor?" le preguntó la vulpina algo preocupada.  
Pasó un rato hasta que el lobo gris se decidiera a hablar.  
"¿C-Como lo supieron?" se dijo a si mismo Daniel, cosa que la pudieron escuchar ambos cadetes.  
"Yo no sabia..." dijo sin terminar Ellen antes de que discretamente Alexis le diera un pellizco en su brazo "S-Si lo sabia" dijo nerviosa de que la volvieran a pellizcar.  
"Es muy obvio, tono de voz, sus movimientos nerviosos" entonces Alexis se acercó a Daniel lo olfateó "Su cara roja y su aroma a hormonas"  
Daniel sabia que estaba entre la espada y la pared, así que decidió confesar. Dio un paso adelante para acercarse a los animales adolescentes, esto retrocedieron un paso algo intimidados.  
"Por favor no se lo digan a nadie" les rogó el lobo gris.  
"No se preocupe" empezó a decir Alexis "Su secreto esta a..."  
¡BANG!  
Los tres animales se volvieron en redondo ante el estruendoso sonido, era un sonido similar al de una llanta que había explotado, solo que mas tosco y escalofriante.  
"¡¿Que cojones fue eso?!" preguntó Daniel asustado y preocupado.  
"Ni la menor idea" dijo Ellen.  
"Ire a ver" dijo Alexis empezando a correr a la fuente del estruendo.  
"¡Alexis! ¡Espera!" gritó la zorra gris tratando de llamar su atención.  
Pero a Alexis le valió un bledo lo que le dijo su amiga y compañera, ya que si hay alguien en peligro, el tomara cartas en el asunto. Una estampida de animales asustados corrían en dirección contraria de donde se escuchó el estruendo, al lobo mexicano le costo un poco acercarse al punto de estallido. Pero cuando llegó, el tuvo que ahogar un grito de angustia y sorpresa: Un tigre de bengala macho con ropa de una pandilla conocida como los Ballas, le apuntaba con una pistola la cual nunca había visto jamas, ni siquiera en Lobéxico, a la cabeza de una jaguar la cual en sus ojos se reflejaba el mismísimo terror. A las patas traseras del tigre, yacía un golden retriever, hecho un ovillo con una perforación circular a carne viva en la pierna, de donde salía sangre, este gemía de dolor y de miedo.  
Alexis estaba que no se lo creía ¿Quien carajos seria tan despiadado para hacer eso? Poco a poco, el termómetro temperamental de Alexis subía y subía, hasta que pensó en aventarsele encima al tigre, pero el sentido común volvió a su cabeza, consideró que no era una idea muy estúpida, ya que el no tenia mas que su porra de policía y el tigre tenia un arma de fuego con proyectiles mas letales que el arma de diábolos.  
El lobo mexicano se ocultó detrás de un automóvil que estaba a unos metros de donde estaba, el tigre notó el movimiento y rápidamente volteó a donde estaba Alexis, pero como no vio a nadie, regresó a sus asuntos.  
Alexis tenia una furia tal casi incontenible, hiperventilaba gracias al enojo, entonces...  
¡BANG!  
El lobo mexicano ahogó un grito tapándose la boca, se asomó por encima del capo del vehículo. El tigre le había disparado de nuevo al perro, este derramaba mas liquido carmesí sobre el asfalto arenoso, Alexis, al ver esa imagen, empezaba a sentir el sentimiento del odio creciendo en sus adentros, casi su temperamento impulsivo lo estaba llevando a arrojarsele encima, la cordura estaba casi desvanecida.  
Entonces, como si no fuera suficiente para el, tiró a la jaguar al suelo y le empezó a arrojar una andana de patadas y golpes. La jaguar trataba de poner sus patas delanteras en forma de defensa en vano, en una de las patadas, le dio en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.  
Cuando la jaguar perdió el conocimiento, Alexis perdió por completo la razón.  
Sus pupilas se dilataron a tal grado que ocupaban casi toda la iris, todo pensamiento racional fue eliminado de su cabeza y fue remplazado por instinto puro y salvaje. Empezó a gruñir.  
El lobo saltó a encima del capo del automóvil y le dedicó una mirada salvaje al tigre.  
El tigre sintió la mirada y volteó a ver a Alexis quien gruñía y estaba en cuatro patas sobre el cofre del auto, el tigre supo de inmediato que pasaba con el y le apunto con el arma.  
Alexis no se mostró intimidado, pero se sintió amenazado, el mostró los dientes y le dedicó un gruñido muy escalofriante, el tigre jaló el gatillo del arma y disparó a Alexis. Grave error.  
El lobo salvaje evadió la bala con suma facilidad, si antes no se sentía amenazado, ahora si se sentía, Alexis salvaje cargó contra el tigre, quien a su vez trataba de darle un balazo al lobo. Énfasis en tratar.  
Cuando Alexis estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le propició al tigre un enorme rasguño en el brazo del arma, este pegó un grito de dolor, soltó el arma y se agarró el brazo, el cual tenia 3 feos zarpazos en el dorso del antebrazo. Este miró a Alexis con enojo y miedo, pero este no pareció importarle, el ahora era guiado por instinto.  
El lobo ataco al tigre, este lo esquivó por poquito, Alexis lo volteó a ver de nuevo y se le volvió a aventar atrapándolo en el acto.  
Entonces el lobo mexicano salvaje empezó a dar zarpazos, rasguños y mordidas violentas y fuertes a aquel tigre el cual gritaba de dolor. Pelaje, piel y sangre volaban por los aires asemejando a una salsa boloñesa con pelo de tigre mezclados en un syrup de frambuesa carmesí que salia del cuerpo del felino con cada rasguño que le propiciaba.  
Varios minutos después, el tigre estaba al borde de morir, justo cuando le iba a propiciar Alexis el golpe final, volvió en si, no recordaba lo que había pasado, sintió un sabor metálico en su hocico, vio sus patas. Estaban bañadas en sangre.  
Alexis estaba impactado sobre lo que había hecho, no pensaba que podía llegar a esos extremos, a pesar de tratarse de un mal viviente. No merecía morir.  
El tigre aprovechando de que Alexis estaba en shock, le dio una patada de doble pata en el estomago, sacandole el aire y mandándolo a volar. Aterrizó de lomo contra el suelo arenoso del Sahara Square.  
En tigre con gran dificultad se puso de pie y recogió su arma, se dirigió al lobo mexicano con una furia indescriptible.  
"Vaya enclenque" dijo el tigre "No me causaras mas problemas"  
El tigre apunto la pistola a la cabeza de Alexis, este se encogió del miedo, puso sus patas al frente y giro la cabeza haciendo un intento inútil por lo inevitable, luego, el tigre jaló el gatillo.  
¡BANG!  
Alexis esperaba abrir los ojos y estar en el Cielo, pero no fue así. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba aun en el suelo polvoso del Sahara Square en posición de defensa. Seguía vivo. Miró hacia arriba y ahi estaba el tigre, pero este tenia una mirada perdida en el horizonte y una cara de depravado mental. Entonces cayó al piso.  
Detrás de el estaba Daniel con su tranquilizadora a la mano.  
"¡Santo Cielo! ¿Estas bien chico?" preguntó el lobo gris preocupado.  
"Si" Alexis tose un poco "Solo me sacaron el aire"  
Alexis se levantó y miró a Daniel.  
"Gracias" dijo el lobo mexicano a su superior.  
"No hay de que, para eso estamos" dijo Daniel modestamente.  
Entonces Alexis recordó a la jaguar, se dirigió hacia donde estaba a paso rapido. Ella seguia inconsciente. El lobo mexicano se pegó a su pecho para comprobar si seguia viva.  
Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum.  
Seguía viva.  
Alexis se alegró al escuchar el ritmo cardíaco de su corazón, al analizarla bien, se dio cuenta de que era una jaguar de 16 años aproximadamente. La misma que el, su pelaje era amarillo napoles con manchas marrones, sus orejas eran cortas y redondeadas y tenia un hocico corto redondeado, de donde escurría de la nariz y la boca un pequeño hilo de sangre. Tenia figura esbelta y con curvas claramente marcadas en su cuerpo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella era muy atractiva para Alexis.  
El lobo mexicano empezó a sacudir a la felina un poco para tratar de despertarla, durante cinco minutos sin éxito alguno, se le acercó mas al rostro, justo en ese instante ella recobro la conciencia y ambos hocicos terminaron uniéndose en un beso accidental.  
Alexis de la sorpresa se cayo de espaldas con una cara de sorpresa y con unas mejillas como tomates, la jaguar retrocedió gateando de espaldas, con el pelaje de las mejillas naranja gracias al ruborizado que le llegó por el beso.  
"Oh, hola" dijo la felina con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
"H-Hola" dijo Alexis igual que ella.  
Alexis se levantó y le ofreció la pata a la jaguar, esta la aceptó, cuando se levantó, sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos de ella eran color aguamarina, ambos no apartaban la vista el uno del otro, cada uno perdido en la mirada del que tenia al frente.  
Pero entonces llegó Ellen para arruinar el momento.  
"Alexis, tenemos que irnos, Judy me habló diciéndome..." se da cuenta de lo que ocurría con el lobo mexicano y la jaguar "¿...Que esta sucediendo aquí?"  
Al escuchar su voz, Alexis volvió a la tierra al igual como la jaguar. Ambos voltearon a ver a la zorra gris, quien vio y notó claramente los sonrojos de ambos animales.  
"¡N-Nada! ¡Nada en absoluto!" trató de negar el lobo mexicano, haciendo, mas obvio lo que sucedía.  
"Si, claro" dijo Ellen con cara y tono de mal fiada "No importa, la cosa es que Judy me llamó, solicitó nuestra presencia en Tundra Town"  
"Okey, solo dame un momento" dijo Alexis volviendo con la jaguar.  
Este justo cuando estaba dándose la vuelta, fue tomado por sorpresa por un abrazo de la jaguar, gracias a este, a Alexis le regresó el sonrojo gracias a esto.  
"Gracias" dijo la jaguar.  
"De nada" dijo Alexis correspondiendo al abrazo "Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?"  
"Deisy, Deisy Garrajales" dijo la jaguar tímidamente "¿Tienes teléfono?"  
"Si ¿Por?" preguntó el lobo mexicano extrañado.  
Deisy sacó un papel de su bolsillo con un numero telefónico, como si ya estuviera lista para ese tipo de situación.  
"Llámame" dijo Deisy sonriendo.  
Por detrás de ellos, dos venados estaban llevando al golden retriever en una camilla, llegó una hiena macho al sitio, la cual se veía que era doctor.  
"Señorita, tenemos que revisarla" le dijo a Deisy.  
"Okey, nos vemos luego eehhh..." dijo ella sin saber aun su el nombre del canido.  
"Ah, me llamo Alexis, Alexis de la Barrera" dijo el lobo mexicano.  
"Okey, nos vemos Alexis" dicho esto, Deisy le planta un beso en la mejilla a Alexis.  
Por segunda vez consecutiva, el sonrojo que tanto le había costado quitar de su cara, regresa.  
"Adiós" se despidió la felina.  
Alexis quedó viendo por donde se fue Deisy, con la mirada boba, y la boca levemente abierta, tocó su mejilla la cual había sido besada por ella.  
"¡Alexis, vuelve a la tierra!" le gritó la vulpina tras 30 segundos de intentar sacar al lobo mexicano de su trance. Este puso cara de espanto.  
"Ay, ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Alexis.  
"¿Te gusta esa jaguar verdad?" preguntó Ellen picara.  
Alexis enrojeció por enésima vez.  
"N-No" dijo el lobo mexicano claramente nervioso "¿Que pasó? ¿Qué pasó? vamos ay"  
"Alexis, cuando te pones a decir frases del Chavo del Ocho es que estas diciendo mentiras.. eso me recuerdas, ¿Porque estas batido en sangre?" dijo Ellen.  
"No quiero hablar de eso" le respondió el canido de forma deprimida.  
"Bueno, te llevaremos a la estación a que tomes una ducha y a dejar a aquel malcinado en la cárcel" dijo la zorra gris refiriéndose al tigre quien yacía bajo los efectos de un tranquilizante para mamíferos grandes.  
"Okey, vamos" dijo Alexis.  
Ambos fueron con Daniel, quien había metido al tigre en la patrulla, les dejó ir con ellos a la estación para hacerle un cambio de ropa y una ducha a Alexis, quien aun seguía bañado en el liquido carmesí, por encima de la calle, en un tejado, un encapuchado con conjunto color arena para camuflarse en el ambiente. Era Will.  
"Vaya parejitas se están formando aquí" dijo el encapuchado viendo la patrulla irse "Espero que esta misión salga bien, sino esta ciudad dejara de existir"  
"Oye" le dijo una voz "¿Puedes moverte? Quiero dibujar el paisaje"  
Al voltearse, Will vio a un coyote de pelaje amarillo nápoles con el estomago de un tono mas claro, tenía hocico medio y ojos marrones, tenia una pequeña panza salida gracias a las numerosas botanas que come a diario. Llevaba puesto unos lentes de armazón negro con azul cuadrados, una polera verde y unos jeans. También cargaba consigo un lienzo y una bolsa para pinceles y pinturas.  
Will solo se le quedó viendo de manera seria.  
"¿Me escuchaste?" preguntó el coyote sin recibir respuesta "¿Hola?"  
Will arrojó una canica de humo con fuerza al suelo, explotando al instante en una nube de humo, el canido se tapo la cara de manera involuntaria para protegerse, cuando se despejó, vio que Will ya no estaba, extrañado miró a todos lados si no estaba escondido.  
Al poco rato se aburrió y desplegó el caballete para lienzos, puso su lienzo en su lugar y se puso a pintar el bello paisaje Sahara Square.

 **¡Hola! ¡Después de tanto tiempo, aquí esta! Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **Continuara...**


	6. Capitulo 5

Will caminaba lentamente a través de la espesura del Rainforest District, empujando cada rama con sus manos desnudas, no llevaba la capucha, solo una bufanda tapándole por encima de la boca hasta la nariz, se podía ver su pelo que era castaño casi negro, tenia cejas delgadas, sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas reluciendo con el tenue brillo del sol a través de los arboles que tapaban a este. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado en su pasado. Finalmente, llega a su campamento, en donde Max y 47 estaban esperando.  
"Tarde como siempre 48" le dijo 47 a Will. Estaba sentado sobre una caja de metal.  
"Disculpe capitán, me distraje" le contestó el ojiverde algo apenado.  
Max no tenia capucha ni bufanda, era un hombre joven pelirrojo de piel media clara, ojos negros y un cuerpo fornido y esbelto.  
47 no se había quitado la capucha, pero si la bufanda, había un brillo azul proveniente de su ojo derecho.  
"Tenemos apenas 2 meses aquí" dijo 47 "Tenemos que empezar los experimentos"  
"¿Y con cual?" preguntaron los otros dos hombres al mismo tiempo.  
"Liberen al alilobo" dijo 47.  
A Max le recorrió un escalofrió.  
"¿En serio primero ese?" dijo el pelirrojo algo nervioso "No me gusta como me ve la que trajimos"  
"Yo soy tu superior" le recalcó 47 "Háganlo"  
Will no sabia si ponerse feliz o triste, ya que el animal que traían era suyo, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo o sino le daría otra tanda de estrangulamiento. Se metió a la nave y jaló una caja grande con ruedas, cuando la sacó de la nave escribió un código y la puerta se abrió, el ojiverde la abrió mas y se asomó. Un par de ojos brillantes azules estaban al fondo de la caja. Se escuchaba una respiración profunda.  
"Hola Linda" dijo Will "Tiempo de dar un paseo"

...

Lindsey estaba saliendo de un Stalkbucks, una cafetería con un café y un muffin de canela en cada pata, a ella le había tocado traer algo para mantener a ambos sin hambre. Aunque seria una cuestión difícil.  
Erick estaba sentado afuera del local con su zPhone escuchando un vídeo del ZooTube a través de los audífonos, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que la lince de gran tamaño se sentó justo al lado suyo.  
"Erick" le habló Lindsey.  
No lo escucha. Ella suele ser muy impaciente, así que como no quería perder mas tiempo, le propició una colleja tremenda en la nuca, Erick reaccionó al instante con el golpe ahogando un grito de dolor poniéndose uno de sus cascos sobre el rea afectada mientras se encorvaba.  
Lindsey no era una lince normal, era del tamaño de un felino grande, esto se debe a que su madre fue una pantera y su papá un lince, y como es a simple vista, se parece mas a su padre en pelaje, pero a su madre en físico.  
Cuando Erick recobró la compostura volteó a ver a Lindsey claramente molesto.  
"¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!" dijo el impala sobándose la nuca.  
"Me desespere de hablarte" dijo Lindsey mintiendo.  
"Simplemente me hubieras tocado" dijo Erick algo dolido.  
"Uhhh... cierto, jejeje" dijo la lince apenada con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
Erick rodó los ojos.  
"Al menos trajiste el café" dijo el impala resignado.  
"Ah si, toma" le dijo Lindsey dándole un vaso de cartón "Moka para ti, latte para mi"  
"Gracias" dijo Erick agarrándolo con su otro casco.  
"De nada cariño" dijo la lince con un pequeño tono de burla.  
Erick tuvo un pequeño sonrojo, el no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran así.  
Pasaron los minutos, acabaron el café y los muffins de canela y volvieron a su labor, mientras caminaban por las calles de Burrows District. En un momento determinado, a Lindsey le llegó una notificación de Whatsapp, ella revisó la aplicación. Ellen le estaba hablando:

 _-Mensajes entre Lindsey y Ellen-_

 _Ellen: Hola amiga :)  
Lindsey: Hola chica :D  
Ellen: ¿Que haces?  
Lindsey: Aburriéndome como policía ¬_¬  
Ellen: Ay aguántate, tu escogiste serlo.  
Lindsey: Pero no pensé que fuera tan aburrido.  
Ellen: Descuida, acá hay un chisme recién sacado del horno.  
Lindsey: Haber, cuenta.  
_ _Ellen: Creo que Alexis se enamoró.  
Lindesy: Ah, ok.  
Lindsey: ¡¿Que que?!  
Ellen: Créeme, es %100 real no fake.  
Lindsey: Nah, no te creo.  
Ellen: Es real, yo lo vi.  
Lindsey: Entonces ¿Quien es la suertuda? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).  
Ellen: No estoy seguro, creo que Deisy o algo así.  
Lindsey: ¿Como lo sabes?  
Ellen: La estaba agrediendo un tigre y Alexis la salvó, y el pillin consiguió su numero.  
Lindsey: Vaya, estoy feliz de que finalmente vaya a tener una novia.  
Ellen: ¿Y tu cuando piensas conseguir novia?  
Lindsey: Ellen, ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso /_/.  
Ellen: ¿Que tiene de malo que seas lesbiana? A ti te gustan las hembras, me lo dijiste.  
Lindsey: ¡Que no! D:  
Ellen: Debes admitirlo, no tiene nada de malo.  
Lindsey: Hablemos de eso después.  
Ellen: No, ahora mismo.  
Ellen: ¿Lindsey?  
Ellen: ¿Hola?_

Lindsey había guardado su teléfono y lo estaba ignorando a pesar de los constantes mensajes de Ellen, quien aun no cedía.  
Lindsey se había sonrojado sin darse cuenta. Ella era lesbiana, pero no le gustaba admitirlo, pensaba que la verían mal por gustarle el genero opuesto, a pesar de que la gente sea tolerante ante esas cuestiones.  
Erick no notaba su ruborizado ya que estaba otra vez atrapado con el teléfono, ahora escuchando música y leyendo en Wattpaw. Lindsey agradecía al Señor de que ahora si estuviera distraído, ya que, ella no veía su sonrojo, pero sus mejillas estaban calientes, que era señal de ruborizado.  
Mas tarde, Ellen había desistido de mandarle mensajes, lo cual la dejaba mas tranquila, era las tres de la tarde, aun muy temprano, el impala ya no estaba con su teléfono ya que por andarlo usando se le descargó, a Lindsey le caía gordo de que su amigo no soltara el teléfono. Sin embargo, ella en ese momento si estaba usando su celular. Estaba escuchando música electrónica a un alto volumen, no tenia noción de lo que estaba aconteciendo siquiera frente a sus ojos. En cambio Erick estaba vigilando a los alrededores mientras la lince cruza de pantera tomaba un descanso de sus patas.  
Erick había multado un par de automóviles cuales estaban estacionados en lugares de discapacitados y uno mas por haberse pasado el tiempo del parquímetro. Obviamente el dueño, quien era una gacela, se enojó y se fue directo con él, pero Erick supo como calmarlo y lo convenció incluso de que cambiase su vehículo ya que se ve que ya estaba dando las ultimas.  
Erick estuvo dando vueltas por los alrededores un rato mas, luego vio algo que le llamó la atención: Había alguien que llevaba capucha y bufanda tapando sus rasgos faciales.  
Erick supo de que eso no estaba permitido ya que podría tratarse de un ladrón o un delincuente. Entonces el impala fue detrás suyo tratando de llamar su atención.  
"Señor" le llamó Erick.  
El encapuchado no respondió y siguió caminando.  
"Oiga" le volvió a llamar "Señor"  
Aun nada.  
"¡ZPD!" le gritó Erick "¡Venga aquí!"  
Aquel encapuchado hizo exactamente todo lo contrario.  
Se volteó un segundo para levantarle el dedo corazón al impala para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad.  
Erick fue detrás de el pero era tan rápido como un chita, este se metió en un callejón y el impala le fue detrás. Cuando dobló la esquina, Erick se llevó una enorme sorpresa.  
No había nadie ahí.  
Todo rastro de aquel encapuchado había desaparecido. Pero eso no es lo mas perturbador, sino que no había a donde podría haber ido, no había puertas, escaleras, ventanas, contenedores de basura, alcantarillas y había una pared al fondo del callejón la cual tenia alambrado en la parte de arriba. Ni siquiera una jirafa podría haber trepado por ahí así de rápido.  
"¡Me lleva el chanfle!" gritó el impala frustrado tirando su gorra de policía al suelo "Canijo, mi primer criminal y ya lo perdí".  
Erick regresó a donde estaba Lindsey algo decaído por no haber atrapado a aquel polizón, ella como antes, seguía escuchando música electrónica, ahora escuchaba dubstep. A Erick no había algo que odiara mas que el dubstep.  
El impala se sentó en la banca donde la lince estaba sentada y se puso a ver alrededor los animales que pasaban por ahí. En un momento dado, cerca de 20 minutos después, vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, una figura oscura, Erick volteó a ver a donde estaba la figura y vio algo que no esperaba para nada: Desde el tejado los estaba viendo el encapuchado de antes, su ropa era de un color verde oliva oscuro y tenia dos objetos extraños en las patas, en su espalda, llevaba una especie de tabla que no veía muy bien por la distancia a la que estaba.  
Erick tenia los ojos como platos ante donde estaba, entonces decidió hablarle a Lindsey.  
"Lindsey" le habló Erick en susurrando.  
No le escuchó.  
"Lindsey" le dijo el impala con el tono de voz mas alto.  
Nada.  
"¡Lindsey!" le gritó esta vez sacudiéndola.  
La lince se asustó y se quito los audífonos viendo a quien la tocó.  
"Ay" dijo Lindsey sorprendida "¿Cuando llegaste?"  
"¡¿Como no te diste cuenta?!" dijo el impala antes de ver que tenia audífonos "Uy, perdón, no debí gritarte"  
"No, a mi discúlpame, debo dejar de escuchar la música tan alto" dijo igual de apenada la lince "En fin ¿Que querías?"  
"Mira" dijo señalando al tejado del edificio.  
"¡Ah no!" dijo Lindsey creyendo saber lo que haría "No volveré a caer en el mismo truco dos veces"  
¡No! ¡Enserio mira!" dijo haciendo un ademan de que mirara.  
Lindsey volteó de mala gana pero el tejado estaba vació, a la lince le entró un enojo tremendo y le pellizcó el brazo al impala, este pegó un grito ahogado y vio a la lince.  
"¡¿Y eso a que vino?!" pregunto Erick tan molesto como sorprendido.  
"¡Que no hay una mierda allá!" dijo rápidamente tapándose la boca por la palabrota.  
Algunos animales la escucharon y la voltearon a ver con cierta sorpresa.  
"Lávate el hocico gata grosera" dijo una elefanta indignada que pasaba con su cría cerca de donde ellos estaban, tapándole las orejas al pequeño elefante.  
Lindsey estaba roja de la vergüenza.  
"Debes cuidar tu vocabulario" advirtió el impala.  
Beep beep. Beep beep.  
El teléfono de Lindsey estaba sonando, cuando ella lo revisó vio algo que no hubiera creído.  
El identificador de llamadas decía: "No numero telefónico"  
La lince pensó que se trataba de un tipo de terrorista, pensó que debería decirle al ZPD para que rastrearan la llamada, pero lo descartó ya que no se podía rastrear un teléfono sin numero. Dejó que sonara, pero no paraba, intentó rechazar la llamada, pero el botón no respondía.  
"Erick" dijo la lince al impala.  
"¿Mande?" dijo el impala volteándola a ver.  
"¿Que crees que debería hacer?" dijo Lindsey mostrando el teléfono al impala sorprendiéndolo.  
"Pues..." dijo Erick antes de ponerse a pensar "Tengo la sensación que deberías contestar"  
"¿Seguro?" preguntó la felina.  
El impala asintió.  
Lindsey aun dudaba en su interior pero hizo caso, presionó el botón y se puso la bocina al oído.  
"¿Hola?" preguntó la lince por el teléfono.  
Nada.  
"¿Alguien?" preguntó de nuevo Lindsey.  
Aun nada.  
"¿Hola?" preguntó con voz mas baja.  
"Hola señorita Locke" dijo una voz masculina joven a través de la bocina.  
"¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?" dijo Lindsey sorprendida y nerviosa.  
"Sabemos mucho sobre de usted" dijo la voz "Se llama Lindsey Marian Locke, de 19 años de edad, es una cruza de pantera y lince, siendo tu padre Thomas Walince Locke y tu madre Anita Phanterno"  
Lindsey no tenia habla ante lo anonadada que estaba.  
"También es una cadete grado dos, trabaja en el ZPD, es de Moose Lake en Limesota, Estados Unidos de Zoomerica" dijo "Y también se que usted es homosexual hembra"  
"¿Era necesario decir eso ultimo?" dijo la lince sonrojada desde su lado.  
"No lo era, pero me gusta decir de mas" dijo la voz.  
Lindsey rodó los ojos.  
"¿Quien eres?" preguntó Lindsey algo molesta "¿Que quieres?"  
"Me llamo Oliver Queen" dijo la voz "Y quiero que hagan algo"  
"¡¿Que?!" dijo la lince sorprendida "Ni hablar, no"  
"Usted es policía, ¿No?" preguntó Oliver.  
"Si" dijo Lindsey algo molesta "¿Y que?"  
"Haga su deber" dijo bruscamente la persona del otro lado del teléfono "A cincuenta metros de tu posición, hay una comadreja de nombre Duke Weaselton, que lleva puesta una camisa de tirantes blanca y un pantalón corto de mezclilla, esta entrara al Banco de Zootopía en 17 segundos, el lleva una DRX-Mk. 4, mejor conocida por los que no saben como la pistola de diabolos, la única arma de fuego capaz de poder matar en Zootopia hasta la fecha, usada por el ejercito y por los ZWAT"  
"¿Que?" dijo la lince hecha bolas.  
"13 segundos gatita" dijo Oliver desde el otro lado "Date prisa"  
"¿Que dice?" preguntó Erick intrigado.  
"De un criminal comadreja o algo así" dijo la felina con tono de no creer una palabra.  
"10 segundos" dijo la voz del teléfono.  
"No se pero parece que tiene razón, mira" dijo señalando a un parque.  
Lindsey volteó a ver, y en efecto, una comadreja de pelaje marrón, similar al de las nutrias, caminaba pacientemente por el parque con aparente dirección al Banco de Zootopía, su ropa coincidía con el dela descripción. Camisa de tirantes blanca y shorts de mezclilla.  
"6 segundos" dijo Oliver.  
"¿Debería hacer algo?" dijo el impala.  
Lindsey negó.  
"Tres..."  
La comadreja estaba a pasos de la escalera del banco.  
"Dos..."  
La comadreja empezó a pisar escalón tras escalón para subir al banco.  
"Uno..."  
El roedor llegó hasta el pórtico del banco antes de la puerta.  
"Cero"  
La comadreja empujó la puerta de madera labrada del banco y entró, desde donde estaban los cadetes se veía que estaba sacando algo de su bolsillo.  
"Preparen sus tranquilizadoras" dijo Oliver "No lo arrestaron cuando tenían tiempo, ahora van a tener que perseguirlo..."  
"¡Perseguir mangos!" dijo la lince de manera tajante y grosera "A mi me vale lo que me digas, no haré ni una mier..."  
¡Ring!  
La alarma del banco sonó de forma ruidosa atrayendo la atención de todos los animales en los alrededores, entonces, la comadreja salió con dos objetos en sus patas. En la pata izquierda traía agarrado un saco con el signo de zoolar (una 'Z' tajada con dos rayas desde arriba), en su pata derecha, tenía la pistola de diabolos apuntando a todo el que se atraviese.  
"¡¿Que carajos!?" dijeron ambos animales sin creer lo que pasaba.  
"Bien oficiales" dijo Oliver de su lado del teléfono "Espero que atrapen a ese rufián, jeje, chaito"  
Oliver cuelga y se escuchan los sonidos de llamada finalizada.  
"¡Se escapa!" dijo la lince levantándose.  
El impala también se levantó y cuando ya estuvieron de patas, salieron corriendo detrás de él, ambos con sus tranquilizadoras en sus patas delanteras, Lindsey tomó su radio y habló a la comisaria.  
"Atención a todas las unidades, hay un 10-79 en progreso, repito 10-79 en progreso" dicho esto, la felina guardó la radio y empezó a correr con su tranquilizadora en su pata.  
Lo siguieron por media cuadra sin aparente muestra de que la comadreja se halla dado cuenta de que lo han seguido. Pero entonces Erick gritó.  
"¡Alto en nombre de la ley!" dijo él.  
La comadreja giró la cabeza, sintió algo de miedo por que lo querían atrapar, pero no se dejaría, volteó de regreso para adelante y empezó a hacer disparos a quemarropa a los cadetes, ambos sintieron que se les encogía el estomago, a pesar de eso, siguieron corriendo detrás suyo.  
Tras otra media cuadra, uno de los disparos le dio en el hombro a una venado que pasaba por ahí, esta pegó un grito de dolor y cayó de espaldas, ambos cadetes se preocuparon y fueron a ayudarla. Sangraba, el diabolo había perforado la piel de ella. Erick volteó a Lindsey.  
"Sigue tu" le dijo mientras "Atención ZPD, 10-38 en Avenida Wolfgang, cerca al Parque Preyson, hay un 10-49, una venado de unos 22 años de edad"  
La lince-pantera sabía que no debía dejar a su compañero atrás, pero no había de otra, Erick le hizo un ademan para que corriera. Lindsey se fue a regañadientes y siguió persiguiendo a la comadreja. Pasaron dos cuadras y la lince ya se estaba sintiendo los síntomas del cansancio. Jadeaba con la lengua salida, sus movimientos se entorpecían y se volvía mas lenta, ella, a diferencia de Erick, no era una animal hecha para correr.  
Y justo cuando pasaba por un callejón, alguien le metió la pata, haciéndole dar un traspiés cayéndose de hocico, estrellándose contra el suelo, Lindsey soltó un gemido de dolor, el cansancio mas eso la estaba matando. Luego, alguien se puso frente a ella.  
"¿Te ayudo?" dijo él con algo de gracia en su voz.  
La lince reconoció la voz al instante y miró hacia arriba.  
Era un encapuchado.  
Esta persona o animal tenia extendida su pata a ella dándole a entender que quería ayudar, llevaba una chamarra con capucha y una bufanda rodeando su hocico, pantalón de mezclilla y dos objetos raros en sus patas, aparentemente hechos de metal.  
"¿Tu eres Oliver?" preguntó la lince algo anonadada.  
"Afirmativo" dijo él "¿Quieres mi ayuda?"  
Lindsey tomó su pata y se levantó.  
"Gracias" dijo la lince agradecida "Creo que tenias razón"  
Lindsey se sentía apenada.  
"No te preocupes" dijo poniendo su pata en su hombro "No es tu culpa que seas así de impulsiva, lo se"  
"Ya me lo imaginaba, me leíste básicamente lo que dice mi acta de nacimiento" dijo algo divertida, entonces se acordó de lo que estaba haciendo "¡Mierda! ¡Se me va a escapar!"  
Justo antes de que ella saliera corriendo de nuevo, Oliver le tomó el hombro de nuevo.  
"¿Un consejo?" le dijo el encapuchado.  
"No gracias" dijo Lindsey quitándose la mano de él de encima.  
"¿Segura?" preguntó de regreso Oliver.  
Eso le hizo dudar a la felina.  
"Vale" dijo ella "Dime"  
"Okey, ya que esa comadreja super desarrollada ya te lleva como 3 cuadras de distancia, lo mejor es ir como tus antepasados, y ¿cómo se hace eso? fácil, corre a cuatro patas, como cuando eras niña ¿recuerdas?"  
"Deja de recordarme mi pasado" dijo Lindsey algo borde "¿Crees que funcione?"  
"No lo creo" dijo Oliver dándole decepción a la lince, pero entonces dijo "Estoy seguro"  
A Lindsey le dio un golpe de esperanza.  
"¿Me ayudaras" preguntó la lince muy esperanzada.  
"Me encantaría" dijo Oliver "Pero tengo que irme, sino me matan"  
Oliver tomó de las canicas de humo y la arrojó al suelo, explotando en una pequeña nube de humo, cuando se disipó, Oliver ya no estaba, pero Lindsey tuvo un impulso de nuevos ánimos, se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a contar desde tres.  
"Tres"  
Se preparó acomodándose.  
"Dos"  
Sacudió un poco su cabeza para quitarse un poco los nervios.  
"Uno"  
Flexionó los dedos de sus patas delanteras y traseras para empezar a correr.  
"Cero"  
Cuando empezó a correr, la lince de gran tamaño no creía lo que estaba haciendo.  
Corría como un animal salvaje a una velocidad increíble, evadía con facilidad a cada animal u obstáculo que se le atravesara, ya estaba a una cuadra de distancia de él, quien había bajado la velocidad al punto de solo caminar, viendo dentro del saco lleno de zoolares, pero entonces escuchó las pisadas de la lince. Volteó y la vio, él simplemente sonrió y le apuntó el arma. Lindsey al instante sintió que se le encogía el estomago, tuvo el impulso de frenar y salir huyendo de ahí, pero entonces un recuerdo de su pasado llegó a su mente: "Que tu valentía no se vea restada por el entorno, tienes que tener fe en ti".  
Fe en ti. Esa palabra se repetía en su cabeza como una grabadora, poco a poco, su temor fue desvaneciéndose y siendo cambiado por osadía y valor.  
Cerró los ojos un segundo solo para abrirlos después con una mirada fría a la comadreja, ella aceleró la velocidad.  
La comadreja al ver que no bajaba la velocidad, no tuvo mas remedio que abrir fuego.  
¡Bang!  
La primera bala fue evadida por la lince sin dificultad.  
¡Bang!  
La segunda bala fue también evadida muy fácilmente por Lindsey, ya se precipitaba a llegar a la comadreja.  
¡Bang! ¡Bang!  
Disparó dos veces, una de ellas casi le da, rozando su oreja, y dejándole un rasguño en ella.  
¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!  
Desesperada la comadreja, empezó a disparar ráfagas enormes de balas redondas rozando su piel y pelaje, pero seguía avanzando.  
¡Bang! ¡Bang! Click. Click. Click.  
La munición de la pistola de diabolos había acabado.  
La comadreja intentó disparar de nuevo haciendo únicamente sonoros clics de su arma, miró a donde venía Lindsey, y la vio, arrojándose encima de él, el tiempo casi se detuvo bajo la perspectiva de la comadreja, la lince, que tenía la altura y complexión de una pantera, tenia las patas extendidas hacia él, dando a entender que lo atraparía.  
El tiempo regresó a la normalidad. Lindsey tacleó a la comadreja y la tiró al piso, involuntariamente, él dio un zarpazo dándole de lleno en la mejilla de la lince.  
Esta ahogó un grito de dolor, siseó por lo mismo y puso su pata izquierda con la cual no mantenía a la comadreja en el piso para sobarse, solo para darse cuenta de algo.  
Sangre.  
Sangre en su pata, la comadreja le había hecho una rajada triple en la cara, por alguna razón, la ira la invadió y saco las garras de sus patas.  
La comadreja sentía que su vida pasaba ante sus ojos, aunque no es muy bonita para todos que se diga.  
Pero Lindsey no hizo el tajo.  
Retrajo las garras, haciendo que la comadreja se relajara, pero en su lugar, cerró el puño y dio tres puñetazos en la cara de la comadreja, dejándola inconsciente.  
Entonces una patrulla llegó al lugar. De esta bajó un lobo negro y una hiena macho rayada con las tranquilizadoras por cualquier percance, pero vieron que la comadreja estaba noqueada. Entonces vieron a la lince.  
Estaba llorando.  
Ella estaba llorando ya que había estado en una situación muy cercana a la muerte, muchas veces, la balas casi le daban y unas que otras pasaban tan cerca para rozar su piel y pelaje y hacerle cortes.  
La hiena y el lobo se sintieron mal por ella, la ayudaron a levantarse mientras el lobo tomaba a la comadreja toda privada y la metieron a la parte trasera de la patrulla.  
Unos minutos después, Lindsey estaba sentada en el capo de la patrulla mientras los otros oficiales hacían un análisis, ella seguía sollozando pero estaba mas tranquila, en eso, llega Erick.  
"Hasta que te veo..." empezó a decir el impala antes de ver su estado emocional "¿Que te pasó?"  
"C-Casi me matan" dijo Lindsey entre sollozos.  
"¡¿Como esta eso?!" gritó Erick sorprendido.  
Entonces Lindsey le empezó a explicar a detalle todo, solo omitiendo la parte del encapuchado, porque ella sabia que ese era el que posiblemente se le halla escapado al impala.  
"Bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas bien" dijo Erick "Y a salvo"  
"G-Gracias" dijo la lince aun entre gemidos pero dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.  
El oficial lobo llegó.  
"Bien cadetes, buen trabajo" dijo el lobo negro "El animal que atraparon se llama Duke Weaselton, un pirata, un estafador y un asalta bancos, casas y personas" el nombre llamó la atención de la felina "Lo hemos estado buscando por meses, y al parecer ustedes lo atraparon ustedes... bueno, usted cadete Locke"  
No pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa pero a la vez extrañada, ella había escuchado el nombre por parte del encapuchado Oliver, pero ¿como lo sabia?  
Le llegó un mensaje a su teléfono, el remitente no tenía numero, pero sabía quien era y lo checó:

 _"Felicidades gatita, atrapaste a tu primer criminal"_

Ella sonrío.  
Pasó un rato, a Lindsey le habían tratado las heridas, había terminado llena de curitas. Les dieron un comunicado de que ellos fueran a la estación por nuevas ordenes.  
Los oficiales de mayor rango les ofrecieron en llevarlos, ellos aceptaron, subieron a la patrulla y se alejaron con la comadreja metida en la parte trasera de la cabina con ellos, solo que esposada.  
"¡Tengo derechos!" se quejó Duke.  
"Solamente a guardar silencio" dijo Lindsey tranquilamente.  
"Y a un abogado" añadió Erick.  
La comadreja gruñó y se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento con el ceño fruncido mientras el auto policial se movía por las calles de Burrows District, a lo lejos, desde un apartamento, alguien quien poseía un SR-03 (un rifle de francotirador militar de mi invención) estaba explorando el área con la mira de aumento X 128, hasta que vio la patrulla moviéndose por la calle, soltó una pequeña risa.  
"Que buen trabajo hiciste Oliver" dijo él.  
"De nada" dijo otra voz en contestación "¿No hay señales del alilobo?"  
"Aun no..." empezó a decir él pero vio un brillo plata que reflejaba la luz del sol "Espera, creo que ya la vi"  
Subió el aumento de la mira a X 256 y la figura plateada se definió mejor, pudo ver la apariencia de la criatura que se movía.  
"Confirmado" dijo el francotirador "Es Linda"  
"Muy bien" dijo el otro "Esperemos a ver que pasa"  
"Hazlo tu, voy por pizza" dijo el francotirador separándose de su rifle, Oliver iba a protestar "A menos que quieras comer la comida militar que..."  
"Ve por la pizza" dijo Oliver señalando a la puerta con cara seria "No volveré a comer esa comida"  
El francotirador rió y se acercó a la puerta, no sin antes de teclear algo en su pulsera que cubría su antebrazo, poco a poco lo empezó a cubrir un aura azul, esta llegó a todo su esplendor cuando salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él.  
Oliver gruñó un poco.  
"Haber si esta vez escogió una especie que no este en temporada de celo" dijo con tono burlón mientras caminaba, entonces se pegó contra la pata de una mesa, soltó un juramento seguido de una grosería mientras se sobaba la rodilla.

. . .

En el ZPD, Alexis se encontraba bañándose en los vestidores, tratando de quitarse los manchones de sangre del tigre que casi había matado con sus propias patas.  
Al terminar de ducharse, salió con dos toallas. Una envolviendo su cintura y otra con la que se estaba secando la espalda, vio que ahí no había nadie, así que pensó hacer una cosa, dejó ambas toallas en uno de los bancos del vestidor, quedando completamente desnudo, puso sus patas delanteras sobre el mismo banco, se estiró a tal grado que sus patas traseras alcanzaron el otro banquillo y se empezó a sacudir como perro, moviéndose mientras gotas de agua y agua-sangre salían volando de su pelaje.  
Cuando acabó, el lobo mexicano quedo en esa posición, algo cansado, con la cola levantada dejando a la vista muchas cosas.  
En eso, una de las panteras que Judy había hallado fornicando en la mañana pasó por la puerta sin tomarle importancia, pero luego regresa caminando hacia atrás con los ojos como platos.  
Alexis respiraba hondo tratando de descansar sin notar a la pantera.  
Esta por su parte, le había empezado a sangrar el hocico.  
Cuando Alexis descansó los suficiente, se paró y volteó hacia atrás para ver su cola pero vio a la pantera.  
Casi como acto reflejo pegó un grito ahogado y se tapó con la toalla.  
"¡OYE!" gritó Alexis con la cara mas roja que un tomate.  
La pantera salió corriendo haciéndose ojo de hormiga.  
A pesar de haberse ido la pantera, Alexis seguía como una olla express.  
"Nota mental" se dijo a si mismo "No volver a sacudirse en un vestidor"  
Rato después, el lobo salió de los vestidores Clawhauser emocionado "Genial... Oye... Oye, para tu tren, no empieces con tus cosas... Mmm tu, bueno, sigo feliz de que vayas a venir, te hablo al rato, ¿Ok?" dicho esto colgó.  
Alexis sintió cierta curiosidad y se acercó.  
"Oye Ben" dijo el lobo mexicano para captar la atención del chita "¿Con quien hablabas?"  
"¿Uhh? Oh, hola Alexis, hablaba con mi hermana" empezó a decir Ben "Es oficial en el Departamento de Policía de Foxton, Moosachusetts"  
"¿Tan lejos? vaya" dijo Alexis algo impresionado "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"  
"Fue transferida a Zootopia" dijo el chita agitando sus patas a la altura de la cabeza con emoción, como si fuera un crio.  
"Oye, calma, se que estas emocionado, pero relájate" le dijo el lobo "¿No la ves muy seguido?"  
"Desde sus XV años que no la veo en persona" dijo Ben algo triste "Pero llegara en cualquier dia"  
En eso, aparece Lindsey tapizada con benditas.  
"Alexis" le llamó Lindsey.  
"¿Sip?" dijo el mencionado, al ver a la lince, se sorprendió un poco "Ah caray, ¿que te pasó?"  
"Larga historia" dijo la felina, su tono de voz decía que no quería hablar de ello "Te vine a buscar porque el doctor te esta buscando"  
"Okey, te sigo" dijo Alexis.  
Ambos animales fueron a la enfermería, ahí, habían dos animales, un pastor belga, quien era el doctor y una hiena manchada hembra, quien era una enfermera. Estaban platicando.  
"...Como dije solo trabajare aquí por un tiempo" dijo la hiena.  
"Eso es algo raro" dijo el pastor belga "Para mi que ibas a trabajar por mas tiempo para pagar tu colegiatura"  
"Mi novio me ofreció a pagarme la colegiatura" dijo la hiena "Es rico, y muy... tierno" soltó un pesado suspiro amoroso.  
"Bien por ti" dijo el pastor belga y se dio cuenta de los cadetes "Oh, hola. Tu eres Alexis ¿no?"  
"Ehhh, si, ¿para que me necesitabas?" dijo el lobo algo extrañado.  
"Te haré unos exámenes y revisiones" dijo el doctor "Sam, pásame los abate lenguas"  
"Si doctor" dijo la hiena yendo por los palitos de madera.  
Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron transcurridos en exámenes de vista, oído, olfato, reflejo, motricidad, etcétera. En un momento dado, el doctor hizo un examen de dilatación de pupila, él se vio algo alarmado porque la pupila se retraía a una velocidad muy lenta.  
"Espero no sea lo que creo que es" pensó el pastor belga.  
Hizo un examen de presion arterial, esta ascendia el promedio, a pesar de que sus latidos eran normales, esto le hizo dar una conclusión que no había dado en años.  
"Samantha" dijo el doctor.  
Sam, la hiena, supo que algo andaba mal al haber dicho su nombre de forma normal.  
"¿Que sucede doctor?" preguntó Sam algo preocupada.  
"Cierra la puerta" dijo el pastor belga serio.  
La hiena obedeció y la cerró, extrañando a Alexis y a Lindsey.  
"¿Que sucede?" preguntó el lobo extrañado.  
"Si, ¿Que sucede?" pregunto la lince-pantera igual de extrañada.  
"Les voy a decir algo que quiero que solo quede entre nosotros" dijo el doctor "¿Prometen guardar lo que les dire?"  
La hiena, el lobo mexicano y la lince-pantera intercambiaron miradas con cierto nerviosismo, luego, asintieron.  
"¿Lo juran por Dios?" preguntó el pastor belga extrañando a los otros tres animales "Romper esa promesa jurada por Su nombre sería pecado, quiero asegurarme de que no digan nada"  
Un silencio incomodo llenó la sala, como si el mundo exterior tambien se hubiera callado con la curiosidad de saber la cosa que quería decirles el doctor.  
Sam fue la primera en hablar.  
"Lo juro" dijo la hiena.  
Alexis y Lindsey le quedaron a Sam, quien ante la mirada de los cadetes, se apenó a tal grado que el pelaje verde oscuro de sus mejillas agarró una tonalidad morada a causa de un sonrojo de pena.  
"¿Y ustedes chicos?" preguntó con calma el doctor.  
Lindsey titubeó.  
"No estoy segura..."  
"Lo juro" dijo Alexis.  
"¡Alexis!" le reprendió la lince-pantera mostrando (por enecima vez) su personalidad neurotica.  
"¡¿Queee?! Yo quiero saber lo que pasa... o me pasa, no me quiero quedar con la duda" dijo en respuesta a su exclamación "¿No quieres saber?"  
Lindsey iba a reclamar pero el pastor belga habló primero.  
"Señorita Locke, si no lo jura, le pedire que deje la habitación y no se enterara de las cosas que les dire a estos jovenes, ya que si lo hacen estarían cometiendo un pecado"  
"Usted es muy cristiano ¿verdad?" preguntó de forma borde la felina.  
"Catolico" corrigió el doctor "Y por lo que parece sus amigos tambien"  
La lince-pantera iba a protestar de nuevo, pero el doctor la interrumpió de nuevo.  
"No lo estoy hacien de forma manipuladora, solo quiero proteger a Alexis y a quienes lo rodean" dijo el pastor belga sorprendiendo a Lindsey "Por favor"  
La felina lo meditó un poco, luego contestó.  
"Vale" dijo a regañadientes "Lo juro"  
"Muy bien, acercense" dijo el doctor, los tres obedecieron "No se vayan a asustar nada mas..."  
"¡Ya dilo!" gruñó la lince-pantera colmada de su paciencia.  
El pastor belga puso cara de espanto, pero se relajó y empezó a hablar.  
"Bien, Alexis..." suspiró "Lamento decirte esto pero padeces Sindrome de Savage"  
Sam soltó un grito ahogado y se tapó el hocico, a diferencia de Alexis y Lindsey, que no sabía de que hablaba.  
"¿Sindrome de Savage?" preguntó el lobo mexicano "¿Que es eso?"  
"Una malformación genetica cerebral, tu cerebro es muy sensible a tu flujo sanguineo, así que cuando tu ritmo cardiaco ascienda los 240 latidos por segundo, un estimulo en el cerebro se activa en la zona instintiva, y se expande en todo tu organismo, volviendote salvaje" explicó el doctor. Ahora los anonadados eran ellos.  
"¿C-Como es posible?" preguntó Alexis con la voz temblorosa y orejas aplanadas "No lo recuerdo"  
"Intentalo" le sugirió el can.  
Alexis intentó buscar algun indicio de eso, tardó un poco para que encontrara los recuerdos. Antes del incidente de aquel dia, recordó tres veces en las cuales se habia vuelto salvaje: La primera en tercero de primaria, cuando unos bullies de sexto grado lo rodearon y lo amenazaron, eran un pitbull, un venado y un zorro-lobo (cruza de zorro y lobo), el miedo aumento su frecuencia cardiaca al punto de volverse salvaje, atacando al pitbull y casi matandolo, el segundo fue en segundo secundaria, cuando le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, su felicidad fue tal que sus latidos aumentaron al punto de salvajizarlo, no atacó a nadie, pero estuvo como perro persiguiendo su cola durante diez minutos, hasta que se mareó y regresó a la normalidad, si eso había sido bochornoso, el siguiente era aun mas, meses antes de mudarse a Zootopia, estaba en la academia de policia, descargando su lujuria a si mismo en un cuarto de baño, su exitación era tal, que no llegó al climax, porque se volvió salvaje, salió del baño como animal salvaje de verdad, ya que no tenía ropa, y casi termina violando a una coyote-lobo que estaba en su regla, por fortuna... o desgracia, lo atraparon y lo metieron a una celda, poco despues volvió a la normalidad.  
Tres recuerdos, uno mas bochornoso que el anterior.  
"Cielos" dijo Alexis poniendose una pata en la frente con algo de pena "Había olvidado que casi violo a Lara"  
"Ah si, recuerdo ese día" dijo Lindsey, la imagen de la misma coyote-lobo apareció en su cabeza en una pose muy sugestiva, cuando se dio cuenta de la imagen sacudió su cabeza para tratar de quitarse la imagen erotica de la cabeza "Lara es una chica tierna y bella, de hecho, le deberia hablar haber como es su trabajo en Ottenver"  
"Me siento mal" dijo el lobo refiriendose al asunto de la coyote-lobo.  
"Cálmate Don Salvaje, ella te perdonó" dijo la lince-pantera "Aunque estuvo molesta un tiempo porque la pe..."  
"Ok, parale ya" dijo Alexis haciendo el ademan de 'a callar'.  
"¿Podría saber de que estan hablando?" preguntó Sam con curiosidad.  
"Asunto privado" dijo el lobo mexicano antes de darse cuenta de algo que dijo Lindsey "Espera Lindsey ¿Acaso dijiste que Lara es tierna y bella?"  
La lince-pantera se sonrojó mucho.  
"N-Nunca dije eso" tartamudeó Lindsey "E-Estas escuchando c-cosas"  
Todos los presentes pusieron su atención en la lince-pantera.  
"Lindsey ¿Eres lesbiana?" le pregunto Alexis a su amiga.  
"¡¿QUE?!" dijo muy sorprendida y colorada la felina "¡N-No, claro que no!"  
"Lo eres" dijo Sam "Tu rostro te delata"  
Su rostro estaba al rojo vivo.  
"P-Pues..."  
"No tiene nada de malo" dijo la hiena con una pequeña sonrisa "Una de las amigas de mi novio es lesbiana, ya conocí a la pareja, ellas estan orgullosas de serlo"  
"¿Ves?" dijo Alexis "Ellas lo admiten"  
"¡Bueno pues! ¡Si lo soy!" dijo Lindsey con desesperación "¡Pero no me decido! ¡Me gustan todas! Me gusta Lara, Ellen, Roxy, incluso la instuctora Polar me gustó ¡Y tu Sam! ¡Apenas te conozco y ya quiero llevarte a la cama...!"  
"Bueno, para tu tren" dijeron Alexis y Sam al unisono.  
"Ups" dijo la lince-pantera avergonzada y sonrojada con una sonrisa nerviosa "Creo que he hablado de mas, jeje"  
"Calma Lindsey, algun dia encontraras aquel... perdon, aquella que sentira atracción por ti" dijo el lobo mexicano.  
"Bueno... creo que tienes razon" dijo la felina.  
"Bueno" dijo el pastor belga despues de un largo periodo sin hablar "Puedes retirarte Alexis, recuerden que si lo revelan..."  
"Es pecado" dijeron los tres al unisono con pesadez y fastidio.  
"Retirense" dijo el doctor.  
Los tres salieron del consultorio pero Sam al darse cuenta que aun estaba trabajando se dio media vuelta y entró otra vez a él.  
"¿Quieres la intimidad de Lara verdad?" dijo Alexis en tono burlon.  
"Ay callate idiota" dijo con en ceño fruncido pero sonrojada, dicho eso, apretó el paso.  
Alexis se quedó al margen de su persona, viendo divertido como Lindsey miraba los traseros de las hembras.  
"Espero y encuentres el verdadero amor, Lindsey" dijo para si el lobo.

. . .

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde en la ciudad de Zootopia, el coyote-lobo artista de antes llebava su bloc de dibujo para dibujar, valga la redundancia, bocetos que podía terminar en cualquier momento.  
A pesar de tener pelaje, el frio de Tundra Town, era insoportable para él. Esperaba ansiosamente en llegar a la división de biomas para calentarse.  
"Brrrrrrrrrr, que frio" dijo el coyote-lobo temblorosamente.  
Él pensó en tomar el atajo de siempre. Un callejon calentito para llegar mas rapido a la división.  
Cuando llegó al callejon, el coyote-lobo sin pensarlo dos veces entró al callejon y prosiguió su marcha al calor. Acababa de terminar un dibujo de la ciudad, uno de sus mejores hasta la fecha, tambien había comprado 10 paquetes de cinta adhesiva en la ferreteria, para usarlo como sustituto de arcilla, ya que el hacía esculturas con la misma.  
Se sentía mas caliente ahora ya que estaba al lado de las alcantarillas, estas alcantarillas expedían vapor caliente que lo relajaba mas y lo hacía caminar mas lento. Pero tuvo un pequeño descuido, al pasar por encima de una tapa de alcantarillado, un chorro de vapor lo sobresaltó e hizo que soltara su bloc de dibujo, el coyote-lobo soltó un juramento y se agachó para recoger su portapapeles.  
Entonces una sombra rapida paso por encima suyo.  
El canido miró hacia arriba rapidamente para ver que había sido eso, pero solo vio cielo diurno.  
"El frio me esta haciendo ver cosas" concluyó el canido.  
Por desgracia, no era eso.  
Levantó su bloc de dibujo, se acomodó su mochila y prosiguió su camino, a cinco pasos, empezó a sentir una extraña sensación, como si algo o alguien estuviera observandolo.  
El coyote-lobo pasó al lado de una ventana sin cristal, dio una rapida mirada a su interior antes de regresar a su rumbo. Cuando se separó, sin darse cuenta, dos ojos azules que brillaban siniestramente aparecieron en esta. Estos se movieron rapidamente y posaron su mirada sobre el canido, soltó un gruñido salvaje.  
El coyote-lobo se rasco su cuello amarillo napoles como si le picara, pero era de nervios, sentía una presencia extraña en el callejon, pero ya casi llegaba al final.  
De repente, un bombillo electrico estalló detras de el.  
¡CHISS!  
El canido volteó hacia atras, su pelaje se le estaba erizando, no por el miedo, había electricidad estatica en el ambiente.  
¡CHISS!  
Otro foco se quebró.  
Entonces el coyote-lobo vio una figura. Esta estaba en cuatro patas y tenia un pelaje tan brillante como el platino, que reflejaba la luz, tenía sus dos ojos brillantes posados sobre él.  
En el ambiente se escuchaba un leve zumbido electrico.  
"¿Q-Que?" dijo el canido casi sin habla.  
Entonces, se desplegaron dos cosas extrañas en su espalda, tenían la misma reflección que el resto de su pelaje. Las empezó a agitar y se separó del suelo, el canido estaba qie no se la creía.  
Esa criatura esta volando por encima del suelo.  
Se empezó a escuchar un repiqueteo de energía estatica, ahora el pelaje del coyote-lobo estaba erizado tanto por el temor como por la electricidad estatica.  
La criatura se arrojo sobre él.  
El depredador tuvo un lapso de 5 segundos para correr, pero estaba paralizado por el miedo.  
Veía conforme se acercaba mas, mas detalles de la criatura adquiría. Su tamaño era el de un lobo, el pelaje era de un gris casi blanco, con un lustre que reflejaba la luz, sus facciónes eran muy semejantes a las de un lobo, su rostro, torso y patas eran de lobo, tenía ojos azules que brillaban como perlas azules con un resplandor espectral, tenía dos apendices amplios y delgados sobre su lomo, los cuales agitaba para acercarce mas a él.  
Cuando el canido fue tacleado por la criatura, rugió ferozmente. Cuando lo hizo, dio otro dato interesante de esta criatura; su mandibual se dividia en cuatro segmentos, abriendose como una flor de carne y colmillos.  
Colmillos.  
Los colmillos de esa criatura no eran normales, brillaban con un resplandor metalico, el aliento de esa criatura no era desagradable, olía a menta, cobre, mantequilla y pino.  
Al coyote-lobo se le revolvieron las tripas del hambre.  
La criatura de repente se apaciguó, cerró sus mandibulas laterales dejando solo las verticales, volviendo a parecer al hocico de un lobo.  
¡Slip!  
La criatura le dio un lametazo al canido.  
"¿Pero que...?" comenzó a decir.  
¡Slip! ¡Slip! ¡Silp!  
Le propició una andanda de lametazos amistosos.  
"¡JAJAJA! ¡NO! ¡PARA! ¡JAJAJA!" dijo el coyote-lobo entre risa y risa.  
Por un momento, se olvidó de que estaba siendo lamido por una criatura semejante a un lobo. Disfrutó el momento.  
Entonces escuchó un sonido sordo.  
La criatura soltó un pequeño gemido antes de caer dormida encima de él.  
"¡Rayos!" exclamó el canido tratando de quitarse de encima a la criatura "¡Ayuda!"  
"Llegó la ayuda" dijo una voz femenina.  
El coyote-lob volteó a donde venía la voz y quedo viendo.  
Era una coyote-lobo de pelaje blanco como la nieve, ojos miel, hocico medio largo, complexión regular pero sexy a la vez, iba vestida con una chaqueta de mezclilla azul, una blusa gris debajo de esta y un pantalon de mezclilla gris, traía unos lentes de sol de patrullero por encima de los ojos para ver mejor al otro coyote-lobo.  
"Ehhh, ¿Esta bien señor?" preguntó la pelajiblanca (de pelaje blanco).  
Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía a la criatura encima.  
"¡Oh si! Claro" dijo el pelajiamarillo agradecido antes de cambiar a una expresión de pena "Gracias por salvarme"  
"No se preocupe señor ¿Cual es su nombre?" preguntó la pelajiblanca.  
"Daniel Colmibáñez" respondió el coyote-lobo amarillo "¿Y usted?"  
"Lara Pawdoggerson" repondió la pelajiblanca "Oficial de policía"  
"¿ZPD?" preguntó Daniel.  
"Error, del Departamento de Policía de Ottenver" corrigió Lara.  
"¿Te transfirieron?" preguntó el canido con curiosidad.  
"Exacto" dijo la pelajiblanca "Trabajare aquí con mis viejos amigos"  
Ambos voltearon a ver a la criatura tirada en el suelo.  
"¿Que haras con ella?" preguntó Daniel curioso.  
"La llevare al ZPD para que le inyecten el Suero" dijo Lara con seguridad.  
"No creo que sea buena idea" dijo el coyote-lobo "Ese no es un animal comun"  
"Pues lo averiguaremos" en eso, la pelajiblanca recibe una llamada "¿Diga...? Oh, hola Lindsey..."  
Daniel recogió sus cosas y se le acerco a Lara.  
"...Vale, bye" dicho esto colgó el telefono "¿Necesitas algo?"  
"solo te deseo suerte" dijo Daniel algo apenado.  
Lara sonrió.  
"Gracias" respondió.  
Daniel regresó a su rumbo, cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos uno del otro, empezaron a pensar.  
"Que bella es" pensó Daniel poniendo una sonrisa.  
"Ay que guepo es" pensó Lara imaginando a Daniel invitándola a una cita.  
Daniel finalmente logró su cometido en alcanzar la división de biomas, estuvo a punto de pasar hasta que...  
"Espera..." Daniel palmeó su lomo "¡Rayos! ¡Se me quedó la cinta adhesiva!"

 **Vaya, hasta yo me sorprendo de mi mismo, 7000 palabras.  
Bueno, les agradezco debidamente que sigan el fic, por favor, aquellos callado dejen su review de la historia que me apoyaría mucho en proseguir la historia, ahora...  
Aplausos al joven  Predalien-Gaiden por su debut como Daniel Colmibáñez, si quieren aparecer en el fic, solo mándenme un PM y los acomodare como de lugar, hay cupo limitado, aprovechen.  
Bueno, eso fue todo chavales, espero leernos pronto ¡Bye-bye!**


	7. Capítulo 6

Abrió los ojos.

Los abrió sin mas.

Estaba sobre una cama con colchón, hecha con acero y tela, tenía una bolsa con vía intravenosa en la pata derecha, tenia la mirada perdida viendo al techo con sus ojos azul resplandecientes.

Entonces reaccionó.

Reaccionó de golpe incorporándose en la cama, con la respiración agitada y entrecortada, miró sus patas.

"¿Que?" dijo casi sin habla "¿Q-Que la pasa a mi cuerpo?"

Empezó a voltear a todos lados con pánico, se arrancó la vía intravenosa y se levantó. Tenia puesta una bata de hospital azul celeste, de la herida goteaba un liquido plateado, al darse cuenta de ello, la alilobo se alteró claramente.

Entonces abrió sus alas.

El sonido del aire soplando le dio un tremendo susto y se cayó de frente, soltó un gemido.

Volteó hacia atrás y vio sus alas, esto la dejó aun mas asustada de si misma. Se levantó y buscó una salida de la sala.

Vio la puerta, la única salida.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta para salir de esa habitación, el miedo la tenia atrapada, por lo que no podo abrir la puerta rápido porque le temblaba la pata.

Finalmente, logró abrir la puerta y salió, pero su huida se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Lara, quien tenia un café en la mano. Lara le vio.

"Oh, hola, creo que no..."

Antes de decir otra cosa, la alilobo pegó un grito de terror y salió corriendo al otro lado, donde estaba la recepción de la comisaria.

"¡Tenemos una en el corredor!" gritó Lara al darse cuenta de que quería escapar, dijo lo mismo por su radio.

La alilobo corría, corría y seguía corriendo como alma que la perseguía el diablo, llegó a la recepción de la comisaria, el pánico se adueñó de ella, cuando los vio, pero en ningún momento bajó la velocidad. Al contrario. Aceleró el pasó.

En un momento dado, sus alas la impulsaron de manera involuntaria al aire, esta se asustó pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su cabeza se estrelló contra un poste de luz en las afueras de la comisaria, pegó un pequeño grito de dolor antes de caerse al suelo de bruces, rodó sobre si misma varias veces para quedar boca abajo con una mueca de dolor.

Se dio cuenta de algo.

Poco a poco su rostro empezó a cambiar de una de dolor a una de confusión y sorpresa, se empezó a levantar poco a poco, viendo sus alrededores, estaba en medio de la calle, no había autos, solo uno que otro estacionado. Habían animales. Montones de ellos caminando en sus asuntos, unos miraban de reojo a la loba con alas, pero no le tomaban importancia, un grupo de jóvenes cadetes animales empezaron a aullarle a ella antes de aplaudir con cierta admiración y un tanto de diversión.

Ella giraba viendo pasmada a los edificios, los animales, hasta que vio algo que realmente le llamo la atención.

Estaba el muro de división de biomas, específicamente el que colindaba con una region de Sahara Square, estaba muy cerca de la comisaria, en una parte de este muro, era mas delgado, haciendo apariencia de puerta, a pesar de no ser una. Este estaba a menos de 2 cuadras de la posición en donde estaba ella.

Caminó unos pasos para ver mejor el muro, solo para después ser tomada de los brazos por dos oficiales de policía, un elefante y un rinoceronte, levantándola sobre el suelo, esta empezó a patalear y aletear tratando de que la soltaran, pero fue inútil.

La pareja de oficiales la llevaron dentro de la comisaria, como cualquier otro criminal.

. . .

En algún punto de Tundra Town, Judy estaba manejando su patrulla con Leo a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, explorando las calles de la zona nevada. Extrañamente vacías.

"Vaya basura" susurró Leo quien estaba recargado de brazos cruzados sobre el tablero, estaba aburrido.

"No digas eso" dijo Judy "Es divertido ser policía"

"No lo parece" dijo de regreso Leo.

Era casi hora de retirarse del servicio, por lo que ya iban de regreso a la comisaria, entonces algo le llamó la atención a Leo, había un tigre y una leopardo nebulosa estaban en un callejón, hablando uno al otro con cierta molestia. Los dos parecían tener 19 años, la edad de Leo.

La pequeña platica se caldeó cuando la leopardo se empezó a ir indignada, pero el tigre la sujetó del brazo, forzándola contra una pared, el sinvergüenza empezó a tocar con sus patas la parte intima de la hembra a través del pantalón. Ella trataba de separarse, pero su fuerza era menor a la del tigre.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por los oficiales.

"¡Para el auto!" exclamó haciendo frenar de golpe a Judy, ambos llevándose un golpe en el hocico.

"¿Que paso...?" empezó a decir Judy antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, entonces, sin pensarlo, bajó del vehículo con su tranquilizadora, Leo hizo lo mismo.

"¡Manos arriba!"exclamó Judy apuntándole con la tranquilizadora.

Al escuchar eso, a acción rápida la agarró con el brazo izquierdo del cuello y con el derecho sacó sus garras amenazando al cuello de la leopardo.

"Un paso mas y le corto el cuello" dijo este tigre de manera amenazante.

Ni Judy ni Leo tenían el valor de apuntar bien, ya queel tigre podría desgarrarle el cuello con un zarpazo, afortunadamente, una leona que estaba poniendo sus macetas al aire dos pisos arriba de ellosempujó accidentalmente la maceta que contenía un cactus con su cola, esta cayó sobre la cabeza del tigre. Este puso una mueca estúpida antes de caerse al suelo cual madero, noqueado.

La pantera nebulosa se corrió a las patas de Leo con un abrazo. El león se quedó anonadado un segundo antes de corresponder el abrazo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

Instantáneamente, la pantera se separó de él empujandolo mientras poníasu pata derecha sobre su otro brazo con una cara de sorpresa y algo de miedo.

"¿Que...? ¿Hice algo malo?" preguntó Leo.

"L-Lo siento" dijo la pantera con la voz temblorosa "No me gusta que me toquen, sufro de hafefobia"

Judy al escuchar esto, se volteó a ella, ciertamente sorprendida.

"Espera, ¿En serio?" dijo con un tono de preocupación.

"Si" dijo con la voz quebrándosele "No puedo evitarlo"

"No te preocupes" dijo Leo "No te vamos a hacer menos por eso"

"Gracias" dijo tenuemente.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Judy.

"Lucius, Lucius Delgato"

"Ok señorita Delgato, nos hará favor de acompañarnos para unas preguntas a la comisaria, si le parece" dijo la coneja.

"Claro" dijo Lucius "Voy para allá"

Leo esposó al tigre para meterlo a la patrulla antes de que despertase, Lucius subió con Judy en la parte frontal de la cabina mientras que Leo se quedaba en la parte de atrás cuidando al tigre, poco a poco salían del distrito para regresar a la comisaria e irse a casa.

Otra jornada de trabajo sin mayores percances.

. . .

La loba alada fue arrojada en una celda para zorros.

La tiraron bruscamente y sin cuidado. Como un viejo saco de papas. Cerraron después la reja para que no saliera, ella tenia un huracán de sensaciones: Miedo, nerviosismo, confusión, pero de lo que más resaltaba era una gran sensación de desesperanza, no sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera quién era, o qué era.

Se asomó por los barrotes en la estrecha habitación en la que a duras penas cabía, vio hacia afuera, a la salida de la comisaria muy anonadada como para darse cuenta que alguien se le acercaba.

"Hey" dijo ese alguien.

La loba alada se sobresaltó y cayó de espaldas contra la pequeña cama de metal. Asustada. Ese alguien se agachó a nivel de la celda, ese alguien era Lara.

"¿Que hay lobita?" dijo la coyote agachándose a su nivel de vista para que viera su cara "No correrás de nuevo, ¿Cierto?"

La loba simplemente negó con la cabeza levemente, algo atemorizada.

"Okey" dicho esto, Lara abrió la reja y se volvió a agachar "Me llamo Lara" esbozó una pequeña sonrisa "¿Me puedes decir algo de ti?, Quién eres, de dónde vienes, lo que sea"

La loba plateada trató de recordar algo en concreto, sabía muy bien como funcionada el mundo: una hamburguesa en el parque, comer palomitas en el cinema, caminar por la playa, montar en bicicleta, pero no recordaba nada en concreto, como rostros, nombres o incluso algún lugar, esto la empezó a desesperar.

"N-No" dijo ella moviendo su cabeza levemente "No... no puedo recordar nada" dijo viendo a su rostro, sus ojos ya estaban humedecidos "¿Por qué no puedo recordar...?"

"Oye, calma, tranquila" le dijo, esta la miró a los ojos "Es normal, les pasa a todos, recordarás tu nombre en un día o dos, suele pasar al inyectarles el Suero"

Esto le llamó la atención en gran medida, la miró mas directamente a los ojos.

"Dime donde estoy" dijo la loba con alas.

"Ven" Lara le extendió su pata "Te mostraré"

La loba plateada quedó viendo a la pata de la coyote-lobo, pero finalmente la tomó. Le fue algo difícil salir de la celda, pero finalmente salió de su opresión, salieron de la sección de celdas y se dirigieron a la sala principal de la comisaria.

"Vivimos en esta ciudad, dormimos en esta ciudad, preparamos nuestra comida, construimos nuestras casas" dijo la cruza canina, apuntó con su dedo a un animal "Lo que necesitamos, nos lo da el jefe, lo demás lo hacemos nosotros"

"¿El jefe?" dijo volteando a ver a donde señaló, había señalado al Jefe Bogo quien estaba hablando con un venado.

"Sí" dijo poniendo su pata en el hombro "El entrevista a las especies recién halladas, la nueva eres tu" le agarró el otro hombro y los soltó a los dos "Felicidades"

La loba plateada se vio confundida.

"¿Que...?, no entiendo, ¿cómo llegué aquí?"

"Nadie lo sabe" dijo Lara con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces Ben se acercó.

"¿Todo bien Lara?" preguntó el chita con sobrepeso.

"Ah hola" se puso de lado de la loba plateada "Lobita, él es Ben, él es el recepcionista de la comisaria"

"Y estoy orgulloso de serlo" dijo Ben con un tono de diversión en su voz.

"Oye Ben" dijo la coyote-lobo "¿Todo listo?"

"Casi, falta la soda" dijo el chita.

"Ok" dijo Lara.

Ben se dirigió a lo que parecía ser una fuente de sodas, había Zooca-Cola, Bunnysprite, Faisanta y ponche hecho en casa.

"Haremos una fiesta en la noche por el aniversario 450 de Zootopia" dijo la coyote.

"¿Qué es Zootopia en primer lugar?" preguntó la lobo de pelaje plateado.

"Es la ciudad en la que viven todo tipo de mamíferos en plena paz, es la que estamos pisando en este instante" dijo Lara abriendo sus brazos para dar mayor impacto.

"Hubieras empezado con eso primero" dijo la loba alada con algo de resignación en su voz.

Lara se apenó un poco.

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Caminaron un rato por los alrededores con el mismo patrón: La loba plateada preguntaba y Lara lo contestaba sencillamente, claro está que no preguntaba nada mas allá de los no clasificado o secretos del ZPD, dándole mas confianza las dos hembras entre sí. Finalmente llegaron a una escalera vertical en el tercer piso del la comisaria.

"Espero y no te aterren las alturas" dijo la coyote empezando a trepar por la escaleras.

La loba alada le quedó viendo mientras Lara trepaba por la escalera, esperó un poco para subiera la coyote-lobo, luego finalmente trepó por la escalera para finalmente llegar al tejado, un sitio amplio bordeado por un sobre nivel de ladrillos pintados de azul.

Ambas se pusieron frente a este sobre nivel que hacia la función de barandal, ante ellos estaba la vista de una enorme ciudad, la cual era la misma Zootopia, en su mas majestuosa vista desde el techo del ZPD, la loba se poso al lado de Lara.

"Esto es lo que hay" dijo apreciando la hermosa vista "Si sigues las reglas, tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien"

"¿Que hay allá?" dijo señalando un punto en el paisaje.

La lobo-coyote volteó a ver a donde señaló, era el muro de división de biomas, ese muro era uno realmente antiguo, pero resistente, de hecho es el primer separador de biomas existente, Lara supo que tenia curiosidad, así que tenia que quitársela por su bien.

"Aquí en Zootopia tenemos 3 reglas principales" dijo Lara volteando a ver a la loba alada "Uno, has tu parte, a la gente no le gusta los vagabundos. Dos, nunca ataques a nadie, esta ciudad persiste porque hay confianza. Y la mas importante..." se le acercó al rostro de la loba, intimidándola "Nunca, traspases ese muro, ¿Entendiste lobita?"

La loba no supo que decir.

"¡Hey Lara!" gritó alguien desde tierra.

Las dos hembras voltearon y se dieron cuenta que Judy estaba saludando con la pata derecha, al lado suyo estaba Leo con el tigre esposado, al otro estaba la pantera Lucius Delgato. Lara sonrió.

"¡Hola Judy! ¿Como estas?"

. . .

Alexis estaba medio dormido.

Como no tenía nada que hacer (según él) se sentó en una banca y se quedó ahí durante cerca de 3 horas, ya estaba cabeceando a causa del sueño y el aburrimiento.

Pegó un cabezazo antes de ponerse recto de nuevo tratando de no dormirse, le había perdido el rastro a Lindsey desde que la vio mirando con deseo las retaguardias de las féminas que entraban y salían constantemente de la comisaria.

Hablando de hembras, una la cual conocía muy bien acababa de entrar a la comisaria. Alexis se le hizo familiar así que entornó la vista para verla mejor. Cuando la reconoció, la capa de sueño que tenía encima se esfumó de inmediato.

"¡Jade!" saludóel lobo mexicano.

La loba gris se volteó al escucharlo y sonrió.

"¡Hola Alexis! ¿Cómo estas?" saludó ella.

"Bien, ¿y tú?"

"Más o menos" dijo Jade medio avergonzada.

"¿Por qué? ¿Que sucede?" preguntó Alexis con curiosidad y preocupación.

Jade tenía puesto en duda si decirlo o no.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó el lobo.

"No vayas a gritar cuando te lo diga, ¿ok?" le dijo la loba.

"¿Vale...? Dime"

"Me quisieron violar" dijo Jade con su cara enrojeciendo.

"¡QUÉ!" hizo precisamente lo que Jade le dijo que no hiciera.

"¡Shhhhhh!" le chitó tapándole el hocico al lobo mexicano.

"Mhlo hbirs mho mts" intentó decir Alexis.

"¿Qué?" dijo la loba confundida.

"Ktme fto d m bka" trató de decir señalando la pata de Jade que seguía tapándole el hocico con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Oh!, perdón"

Jade retiró su pata de la boca de Alexis, quién seguía algo molesto por el tapazón de boca.

"Decía que por qué no dijiste nada" dijo él "Podríamos haber hecho algo"

"Lo sé... pero me daba pena decirte" dijo Jade avergonzada de sí misma "Hay otra cosa"

Alexis se vio curioso de nuevo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Los bravucones fueron acribillados a golpes" dijo la loba gris "Por alguien encapuchado"

"Espera, ¿encapuchado?" preguntó el lobo mexicano.

"Sí, chamarra negra, jeans y zapatillas deportivas" dijo ella "Me puso un tipo de plastilina en la cara que curó un moretón que tenía en la cara"

"¡¿TE GOLPEARON LOS MAL NACIDOS?!" gritó Alexis simplemente desesperado y preocupado por ella.

"Por supuesto que lo hicieron" afirmó Jade "Pero el encapuchado me lo curó"

"Vaya tela en la que te metiste" dijo el lobo macho "¿Presentarás una denuncia?"

"A eso vine" dijo la loba.

"Sígueme entonces" dijo Alexis.

Los dos amigos se fueron caminando a la oficina de las denuncias (haced el favor de decirme como se llama), mientras, la loba plateada con alas estaba siendo chequeada por el pastor belga, en esos momentos, Lindsey se había ido a los vestidores para recoger sus cosas de su casillero. Las metió dentro de su morral tejido a mano y cerro el locker con su llave.

Al salir, le dio por curiosear con el doctor, pero cuando se asomó, le quedo el ojo cuadrado.

Bajo su perspectiva, el tiempo se detuvo casi por completo.

Para Lindsey, ella era como un ángel caído del cielo, el pelaje plateado de la loba se sacudía con lentitud mientras viraba la cabeza en dirección de la felina, sus ojos brillantes del color del mismo manto azul de agua conocido como el océano tenían un bello resplandor gracias al reflejo de la luz sobre las iris de ella.

Ella tenía una leve sonrisa, que asemejaba a la de tristeza, pero a Lindsey le parecía la sonrisa mas radiante jamas vista por la animalidad.

Cuando la loba plateada la llegó a verla, le saludó sacudiendo su pata desde donde estaba.

Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que las alas eran reales.

La lince-pantera salió finalmente de la hipnosis y con una cara como tomate se piró rápidamente de ahí.

La loba se le hizo extraño y puso una mueca de confusión, pero luego sintió algo en el cuello, no la había sentido antes, palpó su garganta y sintió algo de textura diferente a su terso y esponjoso pelaje plateado.

"Doctor" dijo la loba.

"¿Sí?" preguntó. Estaba preparando una inyección.

"¿Me podría decir que tengo en el cuello?" preguntó de vuelta.

El doctor se le acercó, bajo el suave pelaje había algo que rodeaba el cuello, asemejaba a un pequeño cinturón morado oscuro, tenía una cadenita que conectaba con un pequeño pentágono de metal gris acero.

"Que extraño" dijo el pastor belga.

Encontró un broche en el costado del cuello, lo desabrochó y el cuello de ella pudo descansar.

"Es como una especie de collar" dijo para sí el doctor.

Se dio cuenta que en el objeto de metal había una inscripción acuñada ahí que emitía un leve brillo azul celeste. El pastor belga vio que tenía tres inscripciones.

 ** _Mel, ip Linda, hellusa William Burrows'v, ghreola octeve._**

 ** _Hi, I'm Linda, my owner is William Burrows, call him._**

 ** _Hola, soy Linda, pertenezco a William Burrows, llamadlo._**

El doctor estaba mas extrañado aun.

"Linda ¿Eh?" dijo él para sí.

La loba, jugueteaba con su mandíbula inferior derecha sin prestarle mucha atención al doctor.

"Oye" dijo el doctor.

"¿Sí?" preguntó la loba sin prestarle casi atención.

"Tienes un bonito nombre" dijo el pastor belga.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo la can "No recuerdo mi nombre"

"Lo sé" dijo el doctor "Pero algo me dice que lo recordarás Linda"

En ese momento, la loba alada ahogó un gemido y sus ojos empezaron a brillar como si fuera de noche o un ambiente oscuro. Estaba recordando.

. . .

 _Ella se despertó._

 _Como cualquier fiera salvaje se sacudió y se estiró de su pequeño rincón, caminó un poco en cuatro patas y emitió un sonido primitivo._

 _Ella era muy pequeña, era una criatura salvaje._

 _Sus rayas azules no estaban aún, su pelaje era de un gris mate casi blanco sus alas eran un poco desproporcionadas a su cuerpo, sus mandíbulasinferiores y superior no tenían colmillos._

 _En ese momento, ella no contaba con nombre, por lo que se referíana ella como "lobita", puesto de la semejanza a estos._

 _Ella se encontraba en un cubículo de metal de apenas el doble de su tamaño, que en ese tiempo asemejaba al de un pug adulto. Tenía una reja pequeña en una de las cara de el cubo que daba vista al exterior._

 _Su vida era muy monótona._

 _Consistía solo en tres instancias: Comer, dormir y ladrar._

 _Pero ese díaera diferente._

 _Pasaba al inicio como un díanormal, la comida llegó como regularmente lo hacía, pero en menor cantidad, ella movió la cabeza de lado con extrañeza, ella era inteligente para ser salvaje, sabía la cantidad exacta de comida y agua que le daban. Era una pasta purpura grisáceaque soltaba un tubo en el techo del cubículo a un plato fijo al suelo._

 _Entonces, poco después, escuchó una voz._

 _"Ella" dijo la voz. Era masculina._

 _"¿Estas seguro?" dijo otra voz, igual masculina._

 _"Sí" dijo la primera voz "Las hembras son mas agresivas y cariñosas"_

 _"Vale pues" dijo la segunda._

 _Es escuchó un sonido de despresurización y la parte de la rejilla se abrió en forma deslizante._

 _La lobita se puso a ladrar._

 _Habíandos figuras humanoides, estaban metidos en alguna especie de traje de protecciónde color gris claro y naranja que tenía una visera azul en la parte de la cabeza y tapaba sus rostros. Uno de ellos cargaba un niño vestido igual._

 _"¿Como la quieres llamar hijo?" dijo el de la primera voz al niño que cargaba._

 _"Le le da da da" dijo el niño, dando a entender que todavíano sabe hablar muy bien._

 _"¿Linda?" le preguntó a su hijo "¿Te gusta Linda?"_

 _"Di" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza una vez._

 _"Se llamará Linda" dijo el padre al otro adulto._

 _"Por supuesto" dijo y les dio el mismo collar que tenía ella en la actualidad._

 _El otro hombre tomó a la reciénnombrada Linda entre sus manos, esta aplacó las orejas y puso un rostro tierno._

 _"Sí le queda el nombre, ¿a qué no?" le dijo a su hijo._

 _"Di" dijo el niño._

 _"Gracias por esto" dijo el primero._

 _"No hay de qué" dijo el segundo"Es mi trabajo"_

 _"Ad vantúr Neil" dijo el padre cerrando el puño y poniendolo en su pecho._

 _"Ad vantúr Dylan" dijo haciendo lo mismo._

 _"A vandú" dijo el niño sacudiendo su manita._

 _El padre lo puso sobre sus hombros y cargó a Linda en sus brazos con cuidado para no lastimar sus alas. Poco a poco todo se fue volviendo borroso y mas borroso hasta que llegó el negro._

. . .

"¡Hey, despierta!"

Eso le hizo reaccionar.

Miró de donde provenía la voz, ahí estaba el doctor, con cara de preocupación.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó él "Te congelaste de repente"

"Sí" dijo ella "Estoy bien, solo aluciné un poco"

"Bueno, tus chequeos ya están listos, puedes retirarte Linda" dijo el pastor belga sonriendo levemente.

"Okey, gracias" respondió Linda y salió del consultorio.

El doctor rápidamente tomó la jeringa de la cual había un líquido plateado.

"Tengo que mandar esto al laboratorio"

Salió de la enfermería y cerró con llave.

En otro lado. Nick acababa de llegar a la comisaria con sus lentes de sol puestos de lujo, puesto que el sol ya había desaparecido del cielo, unas cuantas estrellas se mostraban en el mismo.

Llevaba un café en la mano, junto a el, iba la zorra teñida Roxy, quien caminaba arrastrando las patas en el suelo y con la mirada baja, si prestáis la atención suficiente, podréis ver ese gran sonrojo que tiene en la cara.

Nick tenía la típica sonrisa socarrona de siempre, y Roxy... pues estaba apenada por los consiguiente: Tuvo un "accidente".

Otra cosa que puedes notar en ella es que tiene la cola blanca y rosa entre sus patas.

Es deducible lo que ha pasado.

"No te mortifiques Rox" le dijo Nick a Roxy "La mancha se quita con cloro"

"Mátenme" dijo para sí la zorra ártica.

Linda estaba acostada sobre una banca cerca de la zona de celdas, tenía la bata azul celeste aún puesta, estaba dormida. Tenía una pierna doblada con la pata trasera puesta sobre el borde de la banca, la otra la tenía estirada. Tenía sus patas delanteras puestas donde su cabeza reposaba.

La bata no era exageradamente pequeña, aunque debido a las dimensiones de ella, le quedaba corta. Mostrando las piernas, pero no mucho.

Lindsey estaba ya de salida y pasó por donde Linda estaba.

Al principio no la notó, pero después reanalizando, volteó a ver.

Sintió mariposas en el estomago.

Una sensación extraña se materializó en su ingle y sus piernas flaquearon. Lindsey quedó como una estatua mientras veía a la loba descansar sobre el banquito.

Una línea de saliva empezó a escurrir de su boca.

La loba plateada se movió pareciendo despertar, pero se acomodó de manera que quedo boca abajo.

A Lindsey le entró un pensamiento sucio.

Entonces llegaron Nick y Roxy, el zorro acompañaba a la teñida al vestidor para que se cambiara y recogiera sus cosas, él también iba a recogerlas... y se toparon con Lindsey.

"Hola Lind..." le iba a saludar tímidamente Roxy antes de darse cuenta del estado de la lince-pantera "¿Lindsey"

Su trance se rompió.

"¡Oh! H-Hola, ¿Cómo están?" dijo rápidamente la lince tratando de evitar el sonrojo.

Nick sabía que ocurría, por lo cual, decidió molestarla un poco.

"Esta bonita la loba, ¿no es así?" dijo Nick en plan burlón.

La sangre le subió a la cara a la felina.

"Eh... creo que voy sobrando aquí" dijo Roxy desapareciendo metafóricamente del lugar.

"¡N-No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no!" trató de negar la felina "Bueno, tal ve sí... ¡D-Digo...!

Nick se puso a su lado y la llevó un poco lejos para que pudieran conversar en privado.

"Haber Lindsey, dime la verdad por favor" le pidió el zorro carmesí serio "No es nada de que avergonzarse, a mí me gustan las hembras, a ti te gustan las hembras, ¿cual es la diferencia?"

Si su cara antes estaba colorada, ahora estaba al rojo vivo.

"P-Pues que yo soy hembra y tu eres macho" recalcó Lindsey apenada.

"¿Y?" le preguntó Nick "No tiene nada que ver el sexo, la especie, las creencias... todo eso es irrelevante cuando se trata de amor" con dificultad, puso la pata izquierda en el hombro de la felina "Mira, eres libre de escoger, o decirle lo que sientes por ella, o quedarte sola sin el verdadero amor, yo nomas te estoy diciendo, ya lo demás es bajo tu criterio, espero y escojas bien"

El zorro soltó su hombro y se fue a los vestidores.

Las frases de Nick quedaron labradas en la cabeza de Lindsey.

Porque tenia razón.

Pero ella consideró que sería mejor darse tiempo para empezar a conocerse, ya que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Hablando del rey de Roma...

"Disculpe" le preguntó una voz "Usted es la oficial Locke, ¿no?"

Se volteó para quedar cara a cara con el amor de su vida.

Entonces bajo la percepción de Linda, el tiempo se detuvo de golpe.

Esa felina era una ninfa griega bajo la tenue luz del pasillo. Sus ojos marrones eran un mar de belleza, con un color como el cedro.

Linda sentía como sus dos corazones se le querían salir del pecho.

Lindsey fue la extrañada esta vez.

"Oye, ¿estas bien?" preguntó la lince-pantera.

Entonces reaccionó, sus mejillas se pusieron literalmente a brillar de azul.

"¡C-Claro!" respondió nerviosamente "E-Estoy bien"

"Vale, sí, soy la oficial Locke, para servirle, ¿qué necesita?" hacia grandes esfuerzos por que no le temblara la voz.

"El jefe me asignó a usted" dijo tímidamente la loba plateada "Me dijo que te dijera que me quedaré en su casa un tiempo"

La lince no pudo evitar colorarse por enésima vez.

"¿QUÉ?" sacudió la cabeza "D-Digo, claro, con gusto"

A ninguna de las dos les bajaba el sonrojo aún después salieran de la incómoda situación.

Llegó la hora de partir.

Todos los oficiales se empezaron a retirar a sus casas y dar por finalizado su trabajo.

Lindsey tenia una motocicleta de la Segunda Guerra Animal qué era de su bisabuelo. Pensaba escurrirse para no llevar a Linda con ella, no es que fuera mala persona, sino que podría encontrar un algo que había dejado en la mesa y que no quería que lo viera.

Desgraciadamente, las cartas no están a su favor.

"Te encontré" dijo la loba acercándosele.

"(Mierda) Que bien, ¿nos vamos?" preguntó la lince.

"Seguro" dijo Linda.

Lindsey se subió primero y Linda se puso a su retaguardia, a ambas se les subió la sangre al rostro, el brillo de la cara de la loba era visible ante la casi nula luz del sol. Finalmente, empezaron a avanzar.

El día de trabajo había terminado pero para otros, apenas comienza.

"Sí, esta cerca" dijo un encapuchado que pasaba cerca del ZPD, caminaba hacia allá cuando la moto pasó justo al lado. Reconoció a alguien.

"¿Esa era... Linda?"

Un día mas de vida, uno menos por vivir.


	8. Capítulo VII

VII

UNA NOCHE DE TENSIÓN

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La noche.

El manto que cubre la ciudad de Zootopia cuando el sol se esconde.

La moto de Lindsey se detuvo en el alto localizado justo al lado de un divisor de biomas, la lince sentía demasiada vergüenza por el hecho de que tenia a Linda, la loba con alas, atrás de ella, sentada en la parte trasera del asiento.

Los ojos de Linda tenían un brillo azul aguamarina que literalmente provenía de sus ojos, la pupila era negra, por lo cual el centro de los orbes oculares resplandecientes tenían un punto que no brillaba.

"Descuida, lo haces mejor que yo" dijo la lince tratando de empezar una charla "Yo me puse a llorar hoy en mi primer día"

La motocicleta se detuvo en un semáforo cercano al muro divisor de biomas que colindaba con Sahara Square, Linda volteo al muro, había una gran abertura que iba desde lo alto del muro hasta el suelo, el muro parecía tener decenas de metros, como la entrada a una fortaleza, en el fondo se veía una pared que hacia de entronque, habían dos caminos a donde ir. En un arranque de curiosidad, la loba plateada se bajó de la moto y empezó a caminar a la gran abertura.

"¿Linda?" Preguntó Lindsey a la ya ausente loba alada.

Volteó hacia atras y no vio a nadie, volteo hacia la abertura y vio a Linda caminando hacia ella.

"Ay no" dijo ella, se bajó de su moto y la siguió.

El sol ya estaba casi oculto tras el horizonte, dando una apariencia siniestra al enorme pasillo de metal y arena que se localizaba allí, todas las paredes eran de metal, pero el suelo era arenoso, como define el bioma desértico.

"Oye, oye Linda ¿a donde vas?" Trato de descubrir Lindsey mientras también trataba de alcanzarla.

"Solo quiero ver" dijo Linda deteniéndose sin voltearla a ver.

"Puedes ver todo lo que quieras pero mas vale que no salgas" advirtió la lince ya preocupándose por ella.

"¿Por que? ¿Que hay allá?" pregunto la loba.

"No lo se, yo solo hago lo que me dicen" contesto Lindsey "Y no debemos salir ¿comprendes?"

En ese momento, dos animales doblaron la esquina, estaban ataviados con una ropa defensiva que aparentaba ser pesada, consistía en un chaleco antibalas con hombreras redondas, unos brazos y piernas del mismo material, zapatos de soldado, que es algo de uso federal, y un casco, todo de color beige arena, traían rifles de dardos tranquilizantes, ambos asemejaban a unos policías anti-motines.

Según se fueron acercando, se dieron cuenta que eran tres, una tigresa, una pantera selvática hembra y un pangolin, el cual estaba ataviado con la misma ropa y con un rifle a su medida.

"Oficial Locke" dijo la tigresa pasando a su lado.

"Oficial Felineton" dijo la felina en forma de saludo.

"Oficial Locke" dijo tambien la pantera selvática.

"Oficial Ventera" dijo de regreso también el apellido de la oficial.

"Oficial Locke" dijo el pangolin a ella.

"Oficial Phangosmith" dijo al ultimo oficial.

Linda estaba intrigada por dos cosas: quienes eran esos policías y como Lindsey se sabia sus nombres. Le dio mas importancia el preguntar de los policías.

"¿Quienes eran ellos?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Son unidades HUNT, pero les decimos Hunters" dijo Lindsey con cierto orgullo inexplicable.

"¿No que nadie podía salir?"

"Nosotros no, ellos si, por eso son Hunters, saben mas del Inframundo que cualquiera"

Eso que dijo, casi toma desprevenida a Linda, quien con cara sorprendida volteo a ver a Lindsey. Sus ojos parecían brillar aun mas.

"Espera ¿que?" pregunto.

"¿Que?"

"Es que dijiste Inframundo"

"¿E-Eso dije?"

"Sí"

Se acerco aun mas a la gran abertura, su inmensidad era extraordinaria y le causaba vértigo.

"O-Oye, espera" dijo la lince ya muy nerviosa y preocupada "No podemos entrar y menos ahora" volteo a ver atrás y volvió a posar la mirada sobre la loba con alas "No es seguro"

"Bien, no voy a entrar" dijo vagamente sin dar caso a lo que dijo ni siquiera voltearla a ver.

Dio pasos lentos, paso a paso, se acercaba mas a la enorme abertura de metal, sin darse cuenta, la lince dio un paso atrás porque ella notaba que venia algo.

Linda fue sacada de su trance de un potente empujón que la mando a volar casi tres metros de distancia, cayendo de espaldas sobre sus alas, soltó un gemido de dolor. Volteo a ver hacia arriba y allí estaba el elefante que la había agarrado para llevarla a su celda. Este la miraba severamente.

"No debemos seguir viéndonos así" dijo el con una voz seria.

"¡Aléjate de mi" exclamo Linda parándose en el acto.

"Wow, wow, wow, calma, calma, calma" empezó a decir el elefante tratando de calmarla poniendo sus patas en forma defensiva.

"¡No me toques!" grito Linda.

El grito llamo la atención de los oficiales de unidades HUNT, Denise Felineton, Renee Ventera (Renee con dos 'e' al final es nombre de mujer) y Zach Phangosmith, quienes estaban en la terraza de un Stalkbucks al otro lado de la calle.

"¿Que sucederá alla?" pregunto Renee.

"No lo se pero parece algo malo" dijo Denise seria levantándose.

"Oye Denise" dijo Renee parándose "Quería decirte algo antes"

"¿Que sucede Re...?" su palabras fueron cortadas por un beso de la pantera selvática directo en la boca. Los ojos de Denise se abrieron como platos.

Renee rápidamente se separó, ambas estaban rojas de las mejillas.

"Te amo" dijo la pantera selvática nerviosamente.

"Y-Yo..." empezó a decir le tigresa sin poder formular una palabra.

"Señoritas, no deseo interrumpir pero parece que hay una situación allá" dijo Zach.

"Cierto" dijo Denise empezando a caminar hacia de donde vino el grito.

De regreso con los otros oficiales...

"Oye, tranquila, tranquila" decía el elefante tratando de apaciguar el arranque de ira de la loba plateada.

Al acto, llegó Denise con Renee y Zach por detrás. La tigresa llegó y al instante supo que sucedía.

"Oye, cálmate ¿si?" dijo de forma menos amable que el elefante.

"No, no lo haré ¿porqué no me dicen que hay afuera?" exclamó ella con furia en su voz. Se había hartado de lo misterioso.

"Es por tu propio bien" dijo Zach con voz tranquilizante. Aunque ni eso funcionó.

"No dejaré que salgas" le dijo seriamente Denise a Linda, tratando de intimidarla, pero sus mejillas aun coloradas no le inspiraban nada de confianza a la loba.

"¡¿Por qué no?!" exclamó rotundamente Linda "¡¿Por qué no me dejan sa...?!"

Un enorme estruendo sonó desde el fondo del pasillo.

Tan fuerte que acallaron las palabras que iba a decir.

Todos voltearon a la abertura entre las dos grandes bloques de metal, unos cuantos crujidos mas sonaron. Entonces una enorme ráfaga de viento levantó un poco de arena del suelo, dirigiéndose a ellos. Todos se taparon por el viento menos Linda, quien estaba demasiado cerca y atónita como para reaccionar.

"¿Q-Que..? apenas pudo decir la loba con alas.

Poco segundos después, un estruendo mas sonó. Las paredes de metal se empezaron a cerrar.

La enorme abertura se empezó a hacer cada vez mas reducida, chispas y polvo saltaban por cada segundo de arrastre.

Linda tenía unas enormes ganas de correr al interior de las grandes paredes, pero su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar.

Finalmente, después de veinte interminables segundos, las puertas se cerraron herméticamente. Dejando a todos los animales detrás del muro de metal.

El elefante se acercó a Linda, quien estaba aun demasiado sorprendida como para siquiera mover un dedo.

"La próxima vez" dijo en voz baja poniendo su pata en su hombro "No te detendré"

Dicho esto, el elefante se empezó a alejar del sitio, todos excepto la lince y la tigresa, una esperaba cerca de su moto mientras que la pelajirrayada se acercó a ella, puso su pata sobre su hombro.

"Bienvenida a Zootopía" dijo.

. . .

El viento soplaba como los aullidos de los ancestros de Zootopia.

La fogata se movía al son del viento, una figura estaba sentada al lado de ella. Tenía dos fotos en las manos: Una era de una figura de un Cristo ataviado con una túnica blanca y azul marino, estaba sentado en un trono de madera. La otra tenía a cuatro personas, dos niños, uno de pie, y el otro siendo cargado por una mujer, los dos compartían el mismo tono de piel moreno, el hombre compartía el tono de piel claro con el del niño mayor. Era una familia.

La figura susurraba palabras inentendibles por cualquier persona, pero para él, eran oraciones, oraciones al Señor de los Cielos (No el de la serie, no se confundan).

En eso, otra figura entra al campo de luz emitido por el fuego.

"¿Hablando solo?" dijo la figura recién llegada, tenía una voz masculina, pero joven.

El primero paró de susurrar, y sin voltearlo a ver, le dijo con una voz seria y masculina:

"Estoy rezando"

"Por supuesto que lo estas"

"¿Viniste solo a andar chingando o qué quieres?"

"Quería preguntarte algo"

Lo volteó a ver.

"Dímelo rápido"

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" preguntó.

"Fotografías"

"¿En serio?" se acercó con interés "Déjame ver"

La figura extendió la mano para tomar el pedazo de papel, pero el primero agarró su muñeca y se la torció, luego se levantó y lo pegó a un árbol. Gritó de dolor, pero la primera persona lo tenía en una llave incapacitado.

"No. Te atrevas. A hacer eso de nuevo" dijo amenazante.

Lo soltó, el otro cayó al piso aun adolorido.

"Que se te quede grabado en la memoria, 67" dijo la primera figura "Nadie mas que yo, toca al Justo Juez, o a mi familia"

La segunda persona seguía de espaldas viendo con algo de temor al primero, este se sentó de nuevo en el piso y continuó rezando, cinco minutos después, se persignó y terminó de rezar.

"Muy bien 67, tiempo de dormir" dijo el primero "Mañana tenemos que hacer los informes de datos a Osiris"

"Okey" dijo el otro "Regresando a Osiris un poco de whisky no me haría mal"

Se levantó y siguió al otro, desapareciendo entre el oscuro follaje de Rainforest District.

. . .

Judy ya estaba dormida.

Sus respiraciones eran profundas e inspiraban profundo descanso.

Su apartamento era grande, pero vació. A veces, ella se sentía sola.

Pero en ese momento, no lo estaba.

Al lado de su cama una figura enorme se cernía frente a ella, llevaba una capucha, por lo cual no se podía ver su cara.

"Judith Amanda Hopps" susurró "Es bueno volver a vernos"

Del bolsillo de su chamarra sacó un arma, una rudimentaria pistola tipo escuadra calibre .45 de color gris acero, con un mango de madera y mira fosforescente. Una E-45. Quitó el seguro arma y lo apuntó a la cabeza de la coneja, quien aun dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Jaló el gatillo.

Click.

Bajó el arma, la coneja se movió un poco ante el sonoro clic hecho por el arma sin balas.

"Algo me dice que esto tendrá que pasar alguna vez mas" dijo "Pero esta vez, sí tendré munición, espero y este mal en pensar eso"

Dejó la E-45 en su buró junto con 5 cartuchos que traía en su mochila. También dejó una nota de cristal.

"Es tiempo de que Zootopia sepa que es una verdadera arma de fuego" dijo.

Se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua. Cerró el refrigerador y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la abrió y la azotó intencionalmente a la hora de salir.

Esto sobresaltó a Judy, quien se despertó de golpe, miró a todos lados con algo de temor, pero no vio nada. Se relajó. Solo un poco.

Se levantó y prendió la luz, al voltear a su cama lo primero que vio fue la pistola.

"¿Qué...?" dijo la coneja gris y se acercó al buró.

Con curiosidad, tomó la E-45 entre sus patas, era un tanto pesada y muy grande para ella, pero de repente el arma se ajustó al tamaño de sus patas como por arte de magia.

"Parece una tranquilizadora" dijo.

Empezó a juguetear con ella, apuntando a todas partes, riéndose un poco, accidentalmente jaló el gatillo.

Click.

El sonoro clic hizo soltar el arma con un grito ahogado. Miraba la E-45 tirada en el suelo.

"¿Que es eso?"

Luego vio la nota.

Se acercó al buró donde yacia el trozo de cristal, que al igual que el otro tenia escrturas.

"Si uno de estos está puesto en el arma, no la apuntes a nadie, ni mucho menos jales el gatillo a menos que te quieras lastimar o lastimar a otros".

Esas palabras le inculcaron miedo a la coneja, pero también curiosidad.

"¿A que se referirá?" pensó.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Linda se hallaba acostada en una cama improvisada que le propició Lindsey, las dos se encontraban en un apartamento de la zona de Savanna Central.

Mientras Linda dormía, Lindsey se preparaba unas palomitas de maíz.

"Vaya día tuvo" dijo la felina volteando a ver a la aliloba.

Esta solo se movió un poco de donde dormía, su físico no era atlético pero tenía mucha feminidad para ser una especie nueva.

Entonces a Lindsey le asaltó un pensamiento húmedo.

Y hablando de humedad, agua empezó a repiquetear por las ventanas.

Otra cosa que se humedeció fué la parte pélvica de la lince cuando de pensar en enrollarse con la loba alada, su interior soltó líquido.

Un rayo cayó en alguna torre de Zootopía y el agua empezó a repiquetear mas fuerte.

En ese momento, la loba empezó a moverse en su lugar, susurrando cosas...

La mañana transcurría con normalidad, su amo no se había despertado aun para ir al colegio, por lo tanto, podía descansar un poco mas.

En eso, alguien empezó a bajar las escaleras desde el segundo piso, Linda al instante se puso alerta, batiendo sus alas, voló hasta la cima del frigorífico.

De la entrada a la cocina, entró una figura con capucha y una especie de mascara.

Era mas pequeña que lo normal de un adulto.

"¿Linda?" dijo la figura, era una voz muy aguda, la de un niño.

La loba reconoció al instante esa voz.

Linda se arrojó del frigorífico y aterrizó sobre el crío, tirándolo. Acto seguido, una andada de lametazos con su lengua azul fluorescente.

Hablando de pensamientos húmedos...

Un bote de aparente agua cayó del frigorífico y bañó a ambos, Linda en acto reflejo se asustó y salió corriendo cuando el líquido transparente.

Se arrinconó en una de las esquinas de la cocina. Gimiendo como perro.

El agua la había quemado como si fuera ácido.

"Linda..." se acercó a ella y empezó a limpiar sus quemaduras.

La loba plateada chillaba a a causa del trapo que pasaba por encima de las heridas, su sangre escurrida era de color plata, como el mercurio.

"Ay Linda..." el niño parecía molesto por el tono de su voz, aunque no lo sabía bien debido al al máscara "Ya sabes que el agua regia es mala para ti".

La canina soltó un gemido. Parecía de dolor, pero el niño pudo identificar que era de vergüenza.

"No te preocupes, los accidentes pasan" la empezó a acariciar.

Esas caricias se sentían tan reales.

El chico entonces empezó a quitarse la máscara.

Fue cuando su visión se empezó a distorsionar.

Otra escena apareció.

Estaba corriendo a cuatro patas por un campo.

Estaba persiguiendo una pelota.

Detrás suyo, había una figura encapuchada siguiéndola, riendo con una audible voz de niño.

Atrapó la pelota y la llevó hasta su amo.

"Buena chica" dijo recibiendo la pelota y la empezó acariciar.

Las caricias se volvieron mas tangibles, luego, todo se volvió negro.

Linda abrió los ojos, iluminando la habitación oscura.

Se sentó.

Ella miró a la sala común del apartamento de Lindsey.

Era algo humilde. Sillones básicos, un comedor y una televisión analógica. Las paredes pintadas de blanco con turquesa, y un bombillo de luz clara en el centro del techo.

Lindo.

Recapacitó en lo que había soñado.

Ese niño... sentía que ya lo había visto anteriormente. Tenía una sensación familiar.

Y junto a eso, a la de alguien que lo veía.

Miró a la ventana.

Una silueta pasó rápidamente por la ventana.

Rapidamente se puso de pié, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para asomarse.

Los ojos brillantes de la can escanearon el terreno tejado que había frente a ella. La ventana daba al techo de otro edificio.

Al fondo, un encapuchado estaba de pie, viendo la ciudad.

Linda, con curiosidad, saltó de la ventana, batió un poco sus alas y aterrizó a metros de él.

Se le empezó a acercar.

"Hey" le llamó la lobo plateada.

El encapuchado se volteó, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas cayeron sobre ella.

Sus mejillas empezaron a brillar en azul un poco, su forma de sonrojarse.

Dio un paso adelante.

"¿...Linda?" susurró el encapuchado, cuya boca estaba tapada por una bufanda.

Sus ojos denotaban sorpresa y confusión.

Linda podía olfatear ambos aromas.

Sus mejillas brillaron mas.

"¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó tímidamente.

"¿Cómo que como lo sé...? Yo te lo puse" acercó su mano al rostro de la loba.

Instintivamente la loba se alejó un poco, pero había algo en ese encapuchado que no le cuadraba. Era como si lo hubiera visto antes.

"Por favor..." empezó a decir el ojiverde "Déjate"

Sus intenciones no parecían malas, pero aun así, la loba plateada tenía una mancha de duda ¿Quién era este sujeto?

Agachó la cabeza para dejarse tocar, aun con mas brillo en sus mofletes. La mano desnuda del encapuchado le dio una sensación familiar, una sensación de tranquilidad y un poco de placer.

El encapuchado le empezó a acariciar como si fuera un perro, Linda reconoció la sensación entonces: Él era el niño de su sueños.

Pero... ¿Eran sueños? ¿O visiones del pasado?

Las caricias le causaban un sentimiento placentero, cuando fueron mas frecuentes, empezó a sonreír, aun con el constante brillo azulado en sus mejillas. La sonrisa rápidamente pasó a un rostro de placer. Se empezó a excitar y a jadear, como si fuera un perro faldero.

Se tiró al techo (búsquenle la lógica obvia).

El encapuchado se puso a su nivel y empezó a rascarle la panza a la loba.

Jadeó más fuerte mientras su pata izquierda pataleaba como la de un perro. Y el brillo de su rostro se intensificó aun más.

Dejo entonces de rascarla.

Al parecer había quedado frita del cansancio, se acercó y le plantó un beso en la frente.

"Nos vemos pronto vieja amiga" le dijo, a pesar de saber que no la escucharía.

Se levantó y la cargó de regreso al pequeño apartamento. Dejándola en el sofá.

Escuchó unos pequeños gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Lindsey. Dedujo al instante de que eran. Sonrió burlón bajo su bufanda.

"Espero y esa lince sea la ideal para mí Linda" dijo para sí.

Se dirigió a la ventana.

Puso un pie en el alféizar antes de darle una última mirada.

Salió por esta y se dirigió hacia solo él sabe.

...

Amordazada.

Atada a una silla.

Vendada.

Así se encontraba la hiena manchada Samantha Hyeson.

Los adjetivos anteriores la describían, en aducción a golpeada, herida y arrepentida.

¿Por qué arrepentida?

Por dos cosas: Haberle sido infiel a su novio, y haberse enamorado del mismo.

Escuchó un interruptor de luz.

Pisadas.

Sintió que alguien le empezó a quitarle la venda.

No albergaba esperanza de un rescate.

Cuando la venda de los ojos se fue, vio a su novio. Un jaguar de la misma estatura que ella, pelaje amarillo regio, manchas negras, sonrisa encantadora, que a San solo le causaba terror en ese instante, ojos zafiro, complexión atlética y un tatuaje de dragón japonés en cada brazo.

"Hola mi turroncito" dijo burlonamente "Como amaneciste hoy?"

No dijo nada, acosada por el pánico.

"Ya veo" se acercó a la hiena y empezó a desabotonar la camisa a cuadros azul batida de sangre que ella llevaba "Espero y estés lista para un tipo de sesión diferente" sonrió como él bien sabe hacer.

Sus pechos voluminosos quedaron al aire libre, su cara se puso del color de la sangre.

"Quiero oír tu dulce voz" dijo y empezó a quitarle la mordaza. Cuando lo hizo, la tiró al suelo.

"No hagas esto DJ..." su palabras fueron cortadas por una fuerte bofetada por parte del jaguar, gimió del dolor, tres franjas rojas se firmaron en su mejilla, manando agua carmesí.

"No digas mi nombre" le reprendió.

DJ era uno de los capos más jóvenes en la mafia zootopiense. Y Sam no lo supo sino hasta esa misma noche.

Seguramente era la razón por la cual era muy adinerado.

"¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato?" la miró con una combinación vivaz de lujuria y odio.

"Por favor..." las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en sus ojos color ámbar.

"Debiste pensarlo antes de juntarte con ese perro" tomó su zPad "De hecho, vamos a verlo".

Puso el FaceTime y vio a uno de sus subordinados. Otro jaguar.

"¿Garramírez?" preguntó exaltado "¿Dónde está?" gruñó.

"Jefe, estamos siendo atacados por..." antes de que pudiera continuar, algo brillante le desgarró el cuello, un borbotón de sangre salió a chorros de la hendidura. Emitió un ruido ahogado antes de caer al piso.

Alguien recogió el teléfono.

Era un encapuchado de color negro.

"¿Quien eres tú?" exigió saber DJ "¿Quién te crees que eres?"

Alzó un teléfono más. Tenía la pantalla rota pero en esta estaba el número 911.

"911, ¿Cual es su emergencia?" dijo una voz femenina a través de un altavoz.

El encapuchado habló.

"Quiero reportar la localización actual de la hiena secuestrada Samantha Xochitl Hyeson".

La mandíbula de DJ cayó al suelo.

"¿Me podría repetir por favor? ¿Acaso dijo Samantha Hyeson?" dijo la hembra tras el teléfono.

"Exactamente, se localiza en Pangolin Avenue No. 634, lado oriente. Sahara Square"

Sam y DJ estaban pasmados.

Y aún más DJ, ya que había acertado sin errores la dirección exacta.

"Enterado, ¿algo más que desee añadir?" dijo la hembra.

"Estableced un perímetro en todo Sahara Square" dijo "Lo mas seguro es que ya se esté moviendo" colgó el teléfono y lo soltó.

"Espero y seáis tan valiente como dicen, Damian Jonathan Jaguarensen"

Soltó el teléfono y le dio un pisotón.

"Ostia puta..." susurró aun pasmado.

Entonces reaccionó y fue por su comunicador.

"Polaris, Lionton, preparad las furgonetas, tenemos que irnos" bramó serio pero con una raya de preocupación en su voz.

Desató a la hiena y la volvió a atar con las patas en su espalda.

"No hemos terminado" le gruñó DJ, acto seguido, sonrió de nueva cuenta y le pellizcó un pezón.

Sam gimió, pero no de placer.

Se la llevó bruscamente a la salida, la empujó por la puerta y apagó las luces antes de salir él mismo.

 **¡FINALMENTE JODER!**

 **Casi un año sin actualizar.**

 **Espero y no estéis molestos, con el colegio y el maldito sismo que tuvimos hace poco, no me había podido dedicar a escribir.**

 **Agradezco su paciencia.**

 **Una advertencia, el siguiente capítulo contendrá contenido sexual alto (un lemon en resumidas cuentas), no marcaré el inicio ni el final de este, así que si no queréis leerlo, mirad bien.**

 **Eso sería todo.**

 **¡NOS VEMOS CHAVALES!**


End file.
